Family Reunion
by Sara Abigail
Summary: What if Grissom and Sara didn't meet for the first time at that seminar in Frisco. What if they had known each other for years before that. The rating went up because of some implied things. *smiles seductively* but yeah just thought you should know
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is just something that came to me and would not leave me alone. My muse must think its fun torturing me like this. She is probably laughing her head off right now!! I have not abandoned my other stories but for some reason I have writers block. I'm hoping this story will get ride of it. **

**I really have no clue what season this takes place in but pretend like Nesting Dolls never happened. My first attempt at pre-cannon. Please review! I love getting them!! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own CSI. Never have, never will. I know so sad! :(**

Grissom had just gotten off the phone with one of his very good friends. They had had the same second grade teacher and found out that they lived a few houses away from each other. They had become friends instantly, and were constantly at each other's houses. They even managed to get the same dorm room in college. It had been a while since they had seen or talked to each other and his friend had called to catch up. When his friend learned how long it had been since Grissom had been on vacation, he immediately insisted Grissom join him at his vacation house. "Bring the whole night shift. I'm sure they could all use a vacation." He had said. He finally agreed and assured his friend that he talk to his team about it, and get back to him on the number of people coming. Although he probably could have told him then knowing that when they found out his vacation house was in Hawaii, they would all say yes. As he walked into the break room the room got quiet, each person waiting to get their assignment.

"Before I had out assignments I have an announcement to make." Grissom said.

"Your FINALLY getting married!" Catherine said.

Grissom laughed. "Uh…no. But I am going on vacation."

"Wait…did I hear that correctly THE Gil Grissom is going on vacation?" Catherine asked. When Grissom nodded his head she continued. "Wow, and here I thought you didn't even know what a vacation was. Wait, you are going to relax right? You not just using that as an excuse to go teach some where are you?" Catherine asked.

"Yes Catherine I'm going to relax. And I'm not using it as an excuse to teach. I'm going to Hawaii." Grissom said.

"HAWAII!" The group screamed. 

"Man I want to go." Greg said.

"Well actually your invited, Greg." Grissom said.

"He's WHAT!!" everyone in the room screamed.

"Wait I'm invited?" Greg said a few seconds later.

"So he gets to go and not us?" Sara asked.

"Actually your all invited. I'm staying at a friends house and he invited all of you."

"We get to go to Hawaii!" The girls in the room shrieked.

"I think you just burst my eardrum." Warrick, who was sitting next to Catherine, said moving his finger back and forth in his ear.

"Sorry" Catherine said with a smile on her face.

"When do we leave?" Nick asked.

"Two days from now." Grissom said.

"Wait, What about our cases? What about Ecklie?" Sara said knowing she wasn't on Ecklie's favorite list. Not that any of them were but Sara was the farthest from it.

"Don't worry, Swing will be covering our cases for the next two weeks and I went over Ecklie's head and cleared it with the director." Grissom said.

"Man, Ecklie's gonna be ticked! Wait did you say two weeks?" Nick asked

"Yes, two weeks." Grissom said.

"Sweet!" Warrick said.

"You said we were staying at your friends house, is this friend going to be there?" Sara asked praying that, if he said yes, this friend would not be a woman. She didn't think she could take seeing her hang all over him.

"Yes, he'll be there." Grissom said as Sara breathed a sigh of relief.

"So we're really going to Hawaii?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, now if you don't mind we really need to get to work." Grissom said and then proceeded to hand out assignments.

The two days passed very slowly for the CSI's but the day for them to leave finally came. The plane ride didn't take long and soon the group was pulling up in front of their new home for two weeks.

"Wow this place is amazing." Catherine said and Sara would have agreed if she hadn't recognized the house. She remembered seeing a picture of the front of it in an e-mail but she couldn't remember who sent it to her.

"I thought you said you friend was going to be here?" Catherine asked when she noticed the empty garage.

"He called while we were renting the car to say he had to run a few errands but he would be here shortly." Grissom said as he opened the trunk. The each got their bags and headed into the house. There were six guestrooms so each person got their own room. They were unpacking when Jay, Grissom's friend came in.

"Gil?" Jay asked as he walked through the door.

"Jay! Long time no see." Grissom said as he hugged his friend.

"And whose fault is that?" Jay asked eyeing Grissom.

"I know, I know, I don't visit enough." Grissom said.

"At all is more like it." Jay laughed.

"You must be Grissom's friend." Catherine said walking into the living room.

"I'm Jay, and I never understood why Gil wanted to be called that." Jay said.

"I'm Catherine and I call him Gil every now and then. Everyone else calls him Grissom." Catherine said.

"Would you guys please stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Grissom asked.

"Sorry." Jay and Catherine said in unison.

Grissom was about to say something else when Nick, Warrick and Greg walked into the room.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my friend Jay." Grissom said.

"Nice to meet you." They guys said.

"I'm Nick."

"Warrick."

"Greg."

"Well nice to meet you all. But Gil, didn't you say there were six of you?" Jay asked when he counted the number of people in the room.

"Does it take that long to unpack?" Nick asked when he noticed Sara was not in the room.

"For a woman it does." Catherine said

"But you were the first one out here." Warrick said.

"I've had a lot of practice." Catherine said.

"She probably just fell asleep." Nick said. "Lord knows she doesn't sleep enough."

"I'll go get her!" Greg said and rushed out of the room.

"Will he ever get over that stupid crush he has on her?" Nick asked laughing at how fast Greg ran out of the room.

"I doubt it." Warrick said laughing as well.

Greg opened the door to Sara's room when she didn't answer his knocks. Sara was curled up into a little ball on the bed fast asleep. Greg smiled at the sight of her. She had worked hard the past week and he knew she needed her sleep but at the same time knew she wouldn't be happy if she found out they let her sleep.

"Sara" Greg called softly into the room.

"Wha…" Sara said as she started to wake up.

"Morning sleepy head." Greg said.

"Its morning?!" Sara said as she shot straight up.

"No I'm just kidding."

"Oh, Phew! So wait why'd you wake me?'

"Grissom's buddy is here." Said with a smile on his face.

"I take it by the look on your face he's nice." Sara said as she smoothed down her hair.

"Yeah, he's cool, you'll like him."

"What's his name?" Sara asked 

"He said it was Jay. He didn't give his last name." Greg said.

Sara's head shot up. "Jay?" She asked.

"Yeah." Greg said with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Oh my God!" Sara laughed and rushed out of the room.

A/n: Please review! next chap. should be up soon! :)(: 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Jay **Disclaimer: I only own Jay. :(**

Sara walked into the room to see everyone talking to Jay, who had his back to her. The only one in the room who noticed her was Grissom. Sara put her finger on her lips to say 'shush'. He only smiled and then went back to listening to the conversation. Sara slowly walked up behind Jay and when she got right behind him she raised her hand and smacked him on the butt. She immediately took off running. 

Jay whipped his head around just in time to see Sara turn her head and smile.

"Sara!" He screamed and took off after her.

The others looked at each other. Each one having the same look on their face. Well, every one except Grissom. He just started laughing. 'Just like old times' he thought.

"What in the world was that all about?" Catherine asked.

"I almost got ran over by Jay and Sara. Does any one care to share why?" Greg asked coming into the room.

"All we know is that Sara slapped his butt and he took off after. Apparently they know each other." Catherine answered. Grissom's laughing got louder.

"what's so funny?" Catherine asked. Grissom didn't get a chance to answer because at that moment Sara and Jay came running back into the room and Sara run around and stood behind Grissom. Jay stood there trying to think of a way to get her back without hitting Grissom.

"HA!" Sara said when she noticed Jay stop. This caused Jay to reach up and try to hit Sara but she ducked and he ended up hitting Grissom instead.

"Gil I'm sorry…" Jay said but Grissom just laughed him off. 

"Your never gonna learn are you Jay." Grissom said.

"Learn what?" He asked panting a little.

"Sara's always going to win." Grissom laughed.

"You always did side with her." Jay said laughing.

"Hey I didn't need any one siding with me." Sara said moving out from behind Grissom.

"Oh so running behind me every time Jay chased you around had nothing to do with sides?" Grissom asked trying not to laugh.

"No!" Sara said defensively. "You were his best friend, he wouldn't dare hit you."

"I am so confused." Nick said.

It took a minute for the trio to remember there were others in the room.

"So you guys know each other." Catherine said. "You guys dating?"

Sara and Jay looked at each other. "EWWWW!!" 

"That would be so gross." Sara said shuttering at the thought.

"Ok so…." Warrick said.

"Guys, meet my older brother Jay."

"YOUR WHAT?!" they all yelled.

"Yep Sara here is my little sis. I didn't know you and Gil were working together."

"Uh…Yeah we've been working together for a few years. Didn't I tell you?" Sara asked.

"I'm pretty sure I would remember considering we've only talked a few times in the past few years." Jay said.

"It must have just slipped my mind. Wait, why are you targeting me? Gil didn't tell you either." Sara said. 'Wow! I can't believe I called him Gil! I haven't called him that years.'

"I thought you knew." Grissom lied.

"Sure you did." Jay said.

"Hey." Sara said turning to Grissom. "You could have told me we were going to Jay's."

"Must have just slipped my mind." Grissom said with a smile.

"Yeah right." Sara said rolling her eyes but she smiled to let Grissom know she wasn't mad.

"So you guys have known each other for a while." Catherine said with a smile to make sure Grissom and Sara knew who she was talking about.

"Yeah….uh….Gil lived up the street from Jay and I." Sara said. She saw Catherine's eyebrow raise when she said 'Gil'.

Jay had caught the exchange between Catherine and Sara and noticed the way Gil and Sara seemed to squirm when Catherine mentioned them. He had known that Sara had had a crush on Gil when she was younger, but he thought she grew out of it. Was it possible that that crush wasn't just a crush any more? Was it possible that Gil liked her back? He was going to have to find out.

"So you guys, like, hung out?" Greg asked, totally unaware of what was going between the other people in the room.

"Yes, Greg." Grissom said pretending to be annoyed but secretly thanking him.

"Cool" Greg said

"So…. What do you guys want to do tonight?" Nick asked trying to ease the tension in the room.

"There's this really nice bar up the road if you guys are interested." Jay said.

"I'm up for it." Warrick said.

"I'll go." Nick said.

"Sounds like fun." Greg said.

"Why not." Grissom and Sara said at the same time causing Jay and Catherine to turn and look at them. 'UGH!' they both thought.

"Count me in." Catherine said.

"So we'll meet back down here in an hour? I know you guys will want to change." Jay said.

"Sounds good." They all said and started making their way to their bedrooms.

A/n: see I told you I would have this one up soon! Please review! :)(:


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If only…

**Disclaimer: If only….**

Sara and Jay were the first ones back.

"So what's this I hear about you not sleeping enough?" Jay asked.

"Ugh! I sleep just fine Jay." Sara said.

"You sure about that?" 

"Just because I don't sleep the full 8 hours doesn't mean I don't sleep well." Sara said defensively. "And besides don't you get the same amount of sleep I do?"

"Yes, but I don't work as many hours as you do." Jay said.

"How do you know how many hours I work?"

"Are you forgetting I'm best friends with your boss?"

"Talking about me?" Grissom said coming into the room.

"Actually we're talking about my little sister's sleeping habits." Jay answered.

"Can we please change the subject?" Sara asked hopefully.

"Yes, I keep telling her she can't run on that little sleep for to much longer. She'll eventually burn out." Grissom said as if he hadn't even heard Sara.

"I've been trying to tell her that too but she just wont listen." Jay said.

"CAN WE CHANGE THE SUBJECT PLEASE!" Sara yelled.

Jay and Grissom started laughing.

"Fine what would you wish to talk about?" Grissom asked.

"I don't care." Sara said.

"How 'bout we talk about the fact that neither of you seem to want to visit me." Jay said with a hurt look on his face.

"Aw, Jay we want to visit you we just….get busy." Sara said

"Yeah, every time things slow down, they pick back up before any one has any time to leave." Grissom said.

"Hey, who said you couldn't visit us?" Sara asked.

"Us?" Jay asked back raising his eyebrow.

Grissom and Sara looked at each other.

"Well….I mean if you visit one of us it's….kind of stupid not to visit the other right?" Sara asked. 'So we move from one uncomfortable subject into another. UGH!'

"But until now I didn't know you two even lived in the same state, much less that you worked together." Jay said.

"Well if you had visited you would have found out." Grissom said.

"Why? You to liven together?" Jay asked.

"NO!!" They said at the same. 'I wish' they both thought.

Jay raised an eyebrow. 'That's interesting.' He thought.

"What I meant was that if you visited chances are you would have come by the lab which meant you would have seen us there." Grissom said. 'I could use a subject change right about now.'

"You guys ready to party!" Greg said as he bounced into the room

'Thank you!' went through Grissom and Sara's minds.

"Some one's a little excited." Sara said.

"And you're not? C'mon Sara we're in Hawaii!! And you're getting to see your brother. You should be happy. Why aren't you happy?" Greg said real fast.

"I'm happy Greg, I'm just tired." Sara said receiving a look from Jay and Grissom. "What?! I have a little jetlag! Leave me alone!"

"Um….Sara. Hawaii and Vegas are in the same time zone." Grissom said trying not to laugh but failing miserably.

"Shut up!!" Sara said.

"Somebody's mad." Nick said as he and Warrick came into the room.

"Do you guys always travel in pairs?" Sara asked trying to get the subject off of her.

"Not all the time." Warrick said.

"Wow I'm the last one out here?" Catherine asked coming into the room

"What took you so long Cath?" Warrick asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Catherine said seductively.

"Ok, you guys ready to got?" Jay asked.

"Yeah let's go!" They all said and they all piled into the two cars and drove to the bar.

A few minutes later they were all walking into the bar.

"Wow this place is neat." Sara said.

"You've never been here before?" Greg asked.

"Uh…no. Why would I have?" Sara asked.

"Well, I mean Jay is your brother. I figured you'd have been here before." Greg answered.

"Well as my brother keeps pointing out I don't visit enough." Sara said giving her brother a look.

"Well you don't." Jay said.

"Neither do you!" Sara shot back.

"She has a point Jay." Grissom said.

"Thank you." Sara said.

"There you go siding with her again." Jay sighed.

"What happened to 'I don't need anyone siding with me?'" Sara asked.

"Hey, he said it not me." Grissom said.

"But you were thinkin it!" Sara said.

"Oh, so now you can read minds?" Grissom asked.

"Gil, NOBODY can read your mind." Sara responded.

"Then how did you know what I was thinking?" Grissom asked.

"I was just….HA! You were thinking it!" Sara said.

"Some one's a little slow." Grissom said.

"I am not!" Sara said.

"Are two!" Jay said.

"Since when were you in this conversation?" Sara asked.

"Since I started it." Jay said.

"Oh, my bad" Sara said.

"Your what?" Grissom asked.

"Never mind." Sara said.

"So who wants to get the first round of drinks?" Greg asked.

And with that the drinking started. Neither Sara nor Grissom intended to drink much but things don't always go as one plans. A few hours later they were both getting pretty drunk. One of the guys would have stopped them except they hoped that with them both a little drunk one of them would make a move.

"Hey sis, remember that one time when Gil came over and….OW!!" Jay said. "What was that for?" 

"First of all it was to get you to shut up and….Gil stop laughing. That was not funny that was embarrassing. And second of all it was to prove I don't need any one on my side." Sara said.

"I beg to differ." Grissom said.

"Beg to differ what? The fact that I don't need any one on my side or the fact that what happened in the stupid story my brother tried to tell wasn't funny?" Sara asked.

"Both actually. I happened to find that little incident VERY funny." Grissom said.

"I have to agree with Gil. That was hilarious!" Jay said before he started laughing.

"What happened?" Catherine asked.

"NOTHING!" Sara said.

"It's obviously not nothing." Nick said.

"Your right about that!" Jay said.

"So what is it?" Catherine asked.

"Well, OW! Will you stop hitting me!" Jay screamed.

"Only if you don't tell that stupid story!" Sara said.

"Ok fine, I'll tell it." Grissom said.

"Oh no you won't." Sara said.

"Whatcha gonna do? Hit me?" Grissom asked.

"Maybe I will!" Sara said.

"Do you not remember what happened last time?" Grissom asked.

"What happened last time?" Catherine wanted to know.

"She hit me so I hit her back." Grissom said.

"And…." 'That could not have been the whole story.' Catherine thought.

"And she might have been leveled flat against the ground." Grissom said.

"Hey I wasn't prepared for how hard you were going to hit me, or if you were even going to hit me! Most guys don't hit women!" Sara said instantly regretting what she said. She had just inadvertently brought up a very dark part in her past. She hoped Grissom would just go on like it was no big deal.

Grissom was instantly reminded of those nights when he would hear her parents screaming at each other. He never understood how people could be so mean to each other. He could see by the look of panic on Sara's face that she had not meant to bring that up when she said that. He knew she did not want to talk about it and so he went on like nothing was wrong.

"Excuses, excuses, excuses. You just don't want to admit that you weren't strong enough not to fall." Grissom said.

'Thank you!' she thought. "No I fell because I wanted to make you thing you were strong! I didn't have to fall!" 

"Sure you didn't!" Grissom said.

Sara stuck her tongue out a Grissom.

"Oh, that was very mature." Grissom said.

"Who said I was trying to be mature?" Sara asked.

"Ok I think we've all had more than our share to drink how bout we call it a night." Nick said.

"Good idea Nicky." Catherine said.

A/n: I hope you guys like it!! Please review! :)(:


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it?**

"I can walk, there is no need to OW!" Sara said as she started hopping on one foot. "Dang stool! Jay why did you put a stool here?"

"Because I wanted you to run into it?" Jay asked sarcastically.

"Meany head!" Sara said. "UGH! I'm going to have such a head ache tomorrow aren't I?"

"I think we both are." Grissom said. 

"I'm tired." Sara yawned.

"Then lets get you to bed." Catherine said. "We shouldn't have let them drink so much." She whispered to Warrick.

"Well at least maybe she'll sleep for a while." Warrick said.

"Hopefully!" Catherine said back. "I'll deal with Sara, you and Nick help Gil."

"Oh, no! we'll help Greg. We'll let Jay help Grissom." Nick said as he and Warrick rushed off to help Greg, who surprisingly wasn't all that drunk.

"Hey Greggo!" They said.

"What are you guys doing?" Greg asked since they had both hands on his elbows. 

"Hey, it was either help you or help Grissom." Nick said.

"Help him do…OH! Ok, you guys can follow me!" and with that they were gone

"C'mon Sara, lets get you into bed." Catherine said a few minutes later.

"Thanks Cath." 

"Here you might want this." Catherine said handing her an aspirin.

"Aww! Thank you!!" Sara said before she took the pill.

"No problem Sara. See you in the morning."

"See ya." Were the only words Sara could get out before she fell asleep. Catherine smiled at how peaceful she looked and then quietly shut the door.

"Thanks Jay." Grissom said after he down the aspirin Jay gave him.

"No problem."

"Man I did not plan on getting this drunk." Grissom said.

"I don't think any one plans on getting this drunk." Jay said.

"We used to." 

"We were idiots."

"Yeah we definitely were." Grissom laughed at the memory of them getting supper drunk the day Jay finally was old enough to drink(he was younger than Grissom). Both had agreed to wait until they were both old enough to drink and they got wasted when it finally came.

"Hey it wasn't just my fault we got so drunk that day. You were in on it too." Jay said.

"Ok Sara must have been wrong about the whole no-one-can-read-my-mind thing." Grissom said

"Speaking of Sara…" 

"What about her?" Grissom asked.

"Why so defensive?" Jay asked.

"I'm not defensive." Grissom said defensively.

"Sure you're not." Jay said.

"I'm not!" Grissom said. Jay just raised an eyebrow.

"Ok fine I am sue me!" 

"Why?" Jay asked.

"I don't know." Grissom said.

"You like her." Jay said matter of factly

"No I don't!" Grissom said.

"Gil….?" 

"I don't just like her, Jay. I'm in love with her."

The room was silent for a while.

"She loves you back." Jay said.

Grissom whipped his head around. "What?"

Jay laughed. "For a smart guy you can really be clueless sometimes."

"UGH!"

"Look we're both tired and really need sleep, we'll talk more in the morning." Jay said as he stood up.

"Night Jay."

"Night Gil."

"UGH!" Grissom said again when jay shut the door. Was there something he was missing. Catherine had said a similar thing once. Was he really clueless. UGH! It was too confusing! It shouldn't be this hard. 'Maybe I should do something. But what? Oh well, I think of something tomorrow.' Was Grissom's last thought before he drifted off to sleep.

He didn't sleep long though. He was awaken by loud thunder. He never did like thunder storms. Well he used to. Until one incident, oh what was it? It thundered again, this time it shook the house. Oh now I remember it was the night…. 

"Uh oh" 

The words had barely left his mouth before a blood-curling scream flooded the house. 

He was instantly out of his bed and running to his door. When he opened it he saw Jay running towards Sara's room. He immediately started running behind him.

"What's going on?" Catherine asked coming out of her room, but her question was drowned out by another scream.

"Greg I need you to go get a cool cloth." Grissom said.

"Sure, but why…."

"Just do it Greg!" Grissom said as he followed Jay into Sara's room.

They saw Sara laying in her bed punching and kicking like a mad woman. Jay went and tried to get her feet under control while Grissom tackled her hands. They just about had her under control when it thundered again sending Sara back into her fit.

"What in the world?" Greg asked as he joined the others by the door.

"Greg!" Grissom said.

"Right, here you go." Greg said as he handed him the cloth.

Grissom had just turned back to Sara when her eyes suddenly flew open. She immediately buried her head in Grissom's chest and started crying.

"Shush," Grissom cooed. "You're all right." He placed the cloth on her forehead.

Jay looked up and noticed everyone at the door. He knew Sara really didn't want them to know why what happened happened. He also knew Gil was the best person to be with Sara right now. 

"Why don't we go get some coffee. I'm sure we could all use some." He said.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Catherine said as they made their way out of Sara's bedroom.

"What was that about?' Greg asked when they got to the kitchen.

"Sara hates thunder storms." Jay said simply.

"Isn't that a little extreme for hating thunder storms?" Nick asked.

"When it storms she gets night terrors." Jay said.

"I've never heard of them getting that bad." Catherine said.

"Are they always that bad?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah." Jay said.

"What are they about?" Greg asked.

"What?" Jay asked even though he knew what he meant.

"The night terrors, what are they about?" Greg repeated.

Jay hesitated. "I don't know." Which was true, he didn't know exactly, but he had a pretty good idea.

"What ever it is, it must be something pretty bad." Catherine said.

"Why does it only happen when it storms?" Greg asked.

'This guy asks so many questions!' Jay thought. "Now that I do know." He said.

"And…" Greg said

"And…that's all I'm going to tell you."

"Why?" Greg asked.

"Because I have no right to tell you, that's Sara's decision not mine."

"Why won't she tell us?" Nick asked.

"She thinks you'll treat her different." Jay answered.

"Why would she think we would treat her different?" Warrick asked.

"Look all I'm going to tell you is that Sara has seen some pretty horrific things in her life time." 

"We see horrific things every day." Greg said.

"No, you see the aftermath, you see what happens when the horrific event is over. Sara has seen things no person should ever see. She's learned to deal with the effect its had on her but every now and then it fights its way to the surface. She'll tell you if she wants to, but unless you want to get yelled at I suggest you don't bring it up." Jay said.

Sara was having a hard time claming down. The fact that it kept thundering wasn't helping.

"Sara, honey, you're going to be ok. Its just thunder." Grissom said.

Sara smiled despite everything. 'He called me honey!' she thought. But all the excitement went away when it thundered again.

"Sara listen to me, look at me." He brought his hand to her chin and lifted it up. "Everything's ok. You're not that little girl any more. You're safe."

Sara chuckled. 

"What?" Grissom asked.

"That's the same thing you said that night." Sara said.

'That night.' Grissom immediately thought of that night.

_Flashback._

_It was Grissom and Jay's first year in college. Sara was 9 years old and was happy to see her brother and his friend. They had come home for spring break. Sara had gone to bed at eight (her bedtime) and Grissom and Jay were watching the Monday night football game. Laura and John Sidle were fighting again, but they had learned to tune them out. It wasn't until they heard Sara scream that they noticed the trail of blood leading towards the master bedroom. They followed it to find Sara standing in the doorway, watching her mother stab her father to death. Grissom immediately grabbed Sara up while Jay went to get a hold of Laura._

_Grissom carried Sara into the living and went to get the phone. She started screaming the moment he left her side. She was scared and wanted him or Jay close to her. Grissom returned to Sara's side with the phone and called 911. Afterwards he held Sara until she fell asleep. Telling her she would be alright and that she was safe._

_End Flashback._

Grissom looked down to see that Sara had fallen back asleep. He carefully set her back down into the bed and got up to leave, but Sara's hand stopped him. He looked down to see that she was still partly asleep. He smiled and laid down next to her and held her the rest of the night.

**A/n: Ok first of all I know that was a little angsty but I promise the next chapter will be happier. And I have no clue what night terrors are actually like, so if I got it wrong I'm sorry. And also pretend like Sara and Grissom's ages are a little closer together. Please review!! **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Wait let me check…

Disclaimer: Wait let me check…..nope still don't own CSI. But I do own Jay and he's all mine! :)(:

Grissom woke the next morning with his arms around Sara and his head buried in her hair.

'I could get used to this.' He thought. 'She looks so peaceful when she's asleep.' He brushed a stray hair away from her face. He had just gotten the hair behind her ear when she started to stir.

Sara had actually been a wake for about the same time Grissom had. She had been about to stretch when she felt Grissom stir. She instantly froze. It took her a minute to remember why someone's arms were around her. All she remembered was the bar, coming home and didn't Catherine help me get in bed? And then what happened after that? It was then that Grissom brushed the hair behind her ear. 'Grissom,' she thought, 'well I know whose arms around me now why? Didn't it storm last night? Oh. That makes sense.' The memory of Grissom holding her while she cried came back to her. 'Great! Didn't that stupid therapist say those stupid things we're supposed to go away? UGH!' _ But hey you got to sleep with Grissom right?_ A voice said. 'Yeah but not necessarily the way I intend.' She said back. 'But it does feel good to have his arms around me. Well I gotta wake up sometime.' She thought. She rolled over to where she was facing Grissom.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Grissom asked.

"After that storm was over yeah." Sara said. 'Only because you were here.'

"Well at least you got some sleep. Do you remember anything?" Grissom asked.

"Nothing about the nightmare. All I remember is crying. How did you know I was having a bad dream?" Sara wanted to know.

"You were….uh….screaming. Pretty loud." Grissom said.

"Don't tell me I woke up the whole house." Sara said.

"Well…" 

"Dang it! Did they guys ask why I was screaming?"

"Greg did a little bit but I didn't answer him. Although Jay led them out of your room last night so I'm pretty sure he got bombarded with questions." Grissom said.

"You don't think he said anything about….you know…?" Sara asked.

"No! Sara you know he would tell them that unless you told him to. Don't forget it's his past too." Grissom said.

"I know, I just…." 

"Shush, it's ok, I understand, and the guys will too."

"Thanks, Griss."

"That's what friends are for right?" Grissom asked. He needed to know if she still even thought of him as a friend, otherwise any hope of something more was gone.

A smile crept onto Sara's face. "Yeah." Sara said. 'Now if only _you_ would do something! I already tried do something about 'this'. Now its your turn.'

"As much as I'd love to lay here all day with you they guys will probably get worried if we're not up soon." Grissom said as he started getting up. He hoped she would get that he wanted to stay there with her. Judging by the smile on her face she had.

'He wants to stay here with me!! Maybe there is hope after all.' Sara thought as she too got up.

They walked into the kitchen to find coffee made and everyone up.

"Well this is a first. We figured you two would be the first ones up." Catherine said.

"Yeah well all that alcohol probably delayed our waking time." Grissom said.

"So what are we going to do today?" Jay asked.

"Well as you've pointed out numerous times I've never been here before and I'd really like to see the sights. Any one else interested?" Sara asked.

"I'm in." they all said.

"Well then lets go." Jay said. And off they were.

They saw everything. They left no stone unturned so to speak. They at lunch at a local diner, where tourists don't usually go, and then continued their journey. By dinner they were all exhausted and starving.

"Well that was exhausting!" Sara said as they sat down.

"Well you wanted to see the sights." Jay said.

"Yeah but I didn't think we would see everything in one day!" Sara said.

"I didn't think it was possible to see everything in one day." Grissom said.

"Well apparently it is." Sara said.

"What can I get for you." The waiter said.

Once they had all ordered they started talking about what they wanted to do for the rest of the two weeks.

"At some point we have to go to the beach! I did not come all the way to Hawaii go to bars when we could just do that in Vegas." Catherine said.

"Well then it's a good thing my house is on the beach then isn't it." Jay said.

"Your house is on the beach?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, did you not notice the gorgeous view of the ocean from my kitchen window?" 

"I guess I wasn't really paying attention." Sara said.

"Well don't feel bad, I didn't notice either." Grissom said.

"'I did!" Greg said.

"And you didn't say anything?" Sara asked.

"I thought you guys saw it too." Greg said.

"Most people comment on a beautiful view even if they know every one else sees it too, Greg." Sara said.

"Well I'm sorry I'm a better CSI than all of you." Greg said.

"WHAT!" they all shouted.

"Well, a CSI's job is to notice things, and well, if you can't notice an ocean outside someone's window, then you can't be a very good CSI." Greg said.

"Are you forgetting who taught you Greg?" Sara said.

"Or who controls whether you're fired or not?" Grissom added.

Greg gulped. "No…" He said.

"Aww. C'mon give him a break. He does have a point. I mean how do we not notice an ocean. I mean that's pretty hard to miss." Nick said.

"Yeah, I can't believe we didn't notice." Sara laughed.

"I guess we were all just too tired." Grissom said.

"So you guys wanna go down to the beach?" Jay asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Sara said.

They finished eating, paid, and headed toward Jay's.

A/n: Hope you guys like it!! Please review and tell me what you think!! :)(:


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, I'm sorry it took so long. Life got hectic again. UGH!! But it should be calming down again. Hope you like this chap.

Disclaimer: I finally own something! His name is Jay and he's all mine!!

"It's a beautiful day!" Sara said as they walked onto the beach. They had changed into their suits and were walking towards the water.

"How are you girls going to swim in shorts and a t-shirt?" Greg asked.

"Our bathing suits are under them Greg." Sara said.

"Oh, well then what's the point of wearing the shorts and the t-shirt?" Greg asked.

Sara thought for a moment. "You know I really don't know. Its just something we girls have always done, do you know why Cath?"

"I think its like a cover up but without buying it." She said.

"But what's the point of covering up, I mean everyone's going to see you in your bathing suit any way." Greg said.

"You ask to many questions Greg." Sara laughed.

"So you guys ready to swim!" Nick asked catching up to Sara, Catherine and Greg.

"I think I'm going to lay out for a while." Catherine said. "My friends knew I was going to the beach so I have to go back with a killer tan."

"I think I'll do that do." Sara said. "I've been dying to finish my book."

"Oh, c'mon! You're telling me you don't want to swim in that gorgeous ocean?" Warrick asked.

"I do and I will….just…later." Catherine said. "This looks like a good spot." Catherine said and Sara set their towels down on the sand.

"You girls aren't going swimming?" Jay asked.

"No, we're laying out for a little while." Catherine said as she started taking of her shirt and shorts.

"Your not swimming either Sara?" Jay asked.

"Nope I'm finishing my book." Sara said as she brought her hands to the bottom of her shirt. She had gone shopping before the trip and bought a nice bikini. She couldn't wait to see Grissom's reaction when she took off her shirt and shorts. She finally gripped the shirt and pulled it off. She smiled when she saw Grissom's reaction. He was staring, with his mouth open.

Sara cleared her throat.

Grissom immediately turned around and started setting his stuff down. Sara just chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Catherine asked.

Sara shook her head. "Nothing."

It was a little while later and Sara was almost done with her book. She had about 30 pages to go and couldn't wait to get to the end. Jay and Grissom decided it would be fun to tick Sara off. They grabbed Greg's towel (like they would use one of their own) and soaked it in the ocean. They knew Sara would be too engrossed in her book to hear or see them so they quickly got right over top of her and squeezed the towel so all the water would come out. Sara's scream's could be heard all the way up the beach.

"What in the…" She looked up and Grissom and Jay still holding the towel above her. They squeezed the towel again.

"You idiots…you…"Sara looked down. "You got my book wet! Oh its on now!!" The men immediately took off running towards the ocean.

"You guys better run!" Sara yelled running after them leaving a hysterical Catherine behind her.

When they got to the water the started swimming as fast as they could but Sara was right behind them. She caught up to Grissom first and grabbed a hold of one of his legs and yanked him under the water. By the time he realized what happened she was already past him. Sara then caught up to Jay. She grabbed his leg and dragged him under but didn't let go. She let him struggle to come up and then put her hands on his head and pushed him back under.

"OK, OK! You win!" He said when he came up for air. Sara let go and smiled.

"See I told you I didn't need anyone on my side." She said and started swimming back towards shore.

A few hours went by and the guys decided they were hungry, so they decided to go to this restaurant that Jay recommended.

"Mmmm… You were right Jay this food is delicious." Sara said with her mouth full.

"I'm glad you like it." Jay said laughing.

"Oh shut up!" Sara said once she swallowed.

"I didn't say anything!" Jay said.

"But, you were thinking it!" Sara said back.

"So was everyone else!"

"You don't know that!"

"But you know what I'm thinking?"

"I know you better than them!"

"OK, Sara you were right now can you guys eat and not kill each other?" Grissom laughed.

"Fine!" They agreed. The rest of the meal passed quickly and soon they were back at Jay's.

"So what are we going to do now?" Nick asked.

"What do you guys want to do?" Jay asked.

"Got any liquor?" Greg asked.

"Is that all you think about Greg?" Sara asked.

"NO! I think about….um…never mind." He said.

"Is that you're way of saying you don't want liquor?" Jay asked.

"No, its fine, but I'm NOT drinking as much as I did last night." Sara said.

"Neither am I." Grissom said.

"You guys cool with that?" Jay asked the others.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Ok."

"So, Sara…" Greg said about an hour later.

"What?" She asked.

"What was that story about? You know the one you would let Jay or Grissom tell us?" Greg asked. Jay and Grissom started cracking up.

"Shut up its not funny!" Sara said to the two.

"C'mon Sara tell us!" Nick said.

"Yeah we won't tell any one!" Warrick said.

"NO!!" Sara said.

"PLEASE!" Greg asked.

"Yeah Sara, PLEASE!" Nick, Warrick and Catherine said in unison.

"UGH! OK, fine!! I'll tell!"

"YAY!!"

"OK, first of all when this happened I was five, you've got to remember that."

"OK" They said.

"Well Jay had been over at Grissom's for some reason, so they were both coming back to my house. Well my mother was trying to give me a bath."

"_Trying_ being the key word there." Jay said.

"Do you want me to tell this or not? OK so any way I didn't want to get in the tub so I took off running."

"Were you dressed?" Greg asked.

"Unfortunately no. So about that time Jay and Grissom come in and see me running around the living room."

"Oh my God!" Catherine said as the others burst out laughing.

"Wait you were seriously running around your house butt naked?" Nick asked.

"I was FIVE!" Sara said.

"That's not that bad Sara." Warrick said.

"You don't know what happened next." Sara said.

"What happened next?" They asked.

"You know what I'm tired. I think I'm gonna turn in." Sara said.

"No! You didn't finish the story!" Greg said.

"Oh well." Sara said and headed towards her room.

"Oh and if either of you tell it." she said looking at Jay and Grissom. "I'll hurt you." And with that she was gone.

Jay and Grissom looked at each other.

"So what happened?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, like we're saying anything." Jay said.

"Oh c'mon she wouldn't….ok maybe she would." Greg said.

"Yeah." Jay said.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed too." Catherine said.

"Yeah, me too." echoed through the room. Soon they were all in bed.

But they didn't all have sweet dreams. Sara was awakened at 2:00 by another nightmare.

"UGH!" she whispered so she wouldn't wake anyone in a room beside hers. She had expected them. It usually took a few nights after a big nightmare to get over it and have good dreams again.

'At least I'm not screaming.' she thought. She fell back asleep until she was awakened at five by yet another nightmare. At six she finally decided to get up. She made a pot of coffee and sat out on the porch that faced the ocean.

"At least I can watch the sunrise." She said aloud.

Grissom couldn't sleep either. He couldn't stop think about Sara. He had no clue what he was going to do. At six thirty he got up and found Sara on the porch.

"You're up early." he said. Sara turned around.

"So are you." she said.

"Fresh coffee?" he asked.

"Yes." Sara said looking back at the ocean.

"Beautiful sunrise." Grissom commented.

"Yeah." Sara said.

"Another nightmare?"

"Yeah," she said.

"How long does it take for them to go away?"

"Just a few days."

"That's good."

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Sara asked. Grissom looked at her.

"Something important." was all he said.

"Your not going to tell me?" she said with a playful grin.

"No,"

"I've got an idea. Lets play 20 questions." Sara said.

"20 questions?"

"You don't know how to play? OK its really simple I ask you 20 yes or no questions to find out what you were thinking about."

"Only yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Why not." he said.

"OK, first question. Is this the first time you've thought about this thing?"

"No."

"So, you've thought about it before?"

"Yes."

"Do you think about it a lot?"

_All the time_. "Yes."

"Is it a case?"

"No."

"Is it a thing?"

"No."

"So, it's a person?"

"Yes."

"Is it a guy?"

"NO!"

"Sorry had to ask. So, it's a woman."

"If Its not a guy there is a pretty good chance it's a girl."

"Just answer the question."

"Yes."

"Is she important to you?"

"Yes."

"Does she know what you do for a living."

"Yes."

"She knows you an entomologist?"

"Yes."

"Has she been to the lab before?'

"Yes."

"More than once?"

"Yes."

_UGH! This is not helping me narrow down any body! _"Has she been involved in a case, like working on it with you or was a suspect or a victim?"

"Yes."

_Still not helping! _"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

_Well at least he's answering truthfully. _"Is it Terri?"

_Miller? How did she know about her. _"No."

"Heather?"

"No"

"Catherine?"

"Definitely not!"

"Sofia?"

_Why would she even think that? _"Once again definitely not!"

_Ok, so if its none of them…is it possible?_ Sara swallowed hard and then leaned forward a little as she asked her last question.

"Is it me?"

Grissom leaned forward too. "Yes."

_Oh my God!_ Was all Sara could think. _He loves me! He openly admitted it!_

_I finally told her._ Grissom thought. _And she looks happy._ They were only inches from each other now. All one of them had to do was lean in just a little more and their lips would touch. Grissom started to close the gap.

"Wow! Some one made coffee!"

At the sound of Catherine's they jumped apart, each cussing her out in the minds.

"Hey you guys are up early." Catherine walking over to where they were sitting.

"Yep." Was the only reply she got from both of them.

"What are we going to do today?" She asked.

"I don't know. Why don't we wake the guys up and ask them." Sara said.

"Good idea." Grissom said. And they both left to go wake every body up.

A/n: Wow! that was really long! i hope you guys like it! i'll try to update soon!! :)(:


	7. Chapter 7

OMG

OMG! I'm sorry its takin me a while. Life just keeps getting hectic! I know I said last time it wouldn't get hectic any more and it did, but it should calm down for the next few weeks so I can get some writing done. YEA! Oh and I was over at a friends house and the movie _Fear_ (I think that's the name of it) came on with Reese Witherspoon and Alyssa Milano and William Peterson it. Amazing movie! And not just because of William Peterson although it helped! Lol!

Disclaimer: I still only own Jay. :(

Grissom went to wake up Nick and Warrick while Sara woke up Greg.

"Mmm…five more minutes mommy." Greg said as Sara shook him.

Sara laughed and shook him harder.

"Greg" she said in a sweet voice. "Wake up and I'll give you a kiss."

"I'm up!" Greg said sitting up really fast. Something he instantly regretted. "Whoa! Shouldn't have done that. Light headed." He then remembered why he had gotten up so fast. "Hey where's my kiss?"

"Right here" Sara said and kissed him on the top of his head.

"HEY!" Greg said.

"I never specified where I would kiss you I just said I would." She said with a grin.

"Not fair." Greg said getting up.

"You'll get over it." Sara said and then went to wake up Jay.

She didn't get far though, Nick and Warrick were outside Greg's door, heading toward the kitchen.

"Morning!" She said.

"Morning" They murmured.

"How can you be so hyper at…" Nick checked his watch. "Seven o'clock!" He hadn't realized how early it was.

"Seriously man?" Warrick asked as he looked at Nick's watch.

"Oh c'mon it's not that early." Sara said.

"You're a morning person aren't you?" Warrick asked.

"Yep. Hey is Grissom up yet?" Sara said trying to sound like she wasn't looking for him. She was a little confused since Grissom got them up but was no where to be found.

"Yeah he got us up. He said he was going to take a shower." Nick said.

"Oh Ok. Now its time to wake my big brother." Sara said with an evil grin on her face. She turned around and started walking to her brother's room.

"Uh, should we be worried?" Nick asked.

"Probably, but I think it would be more fun to watch the siblings fight." Warrick answered.

"You've got a point there." Nick said. And they both followed Sara.

"Upsy Daisy big brother!" Sara said walking into Jay's room.

Jay's only response was a groan.

"C'mon Jay, you're the only one not up." still no movement.

"Fine I'll just pull all the covers off." Sara then proceeded to pull the comforter and the sheet off the bed.

"And I'll just pull them back up!" Jay said with his head buried in his pillow trying to get away from the overhead light that Sara had turned on when she came in.

"Not if I do this" Sara said as she grabbed up both the comforter and the sheets and carried them out of the room. She dumped them in the living room and then went to the kitchen and started filling a pitcher full of cold water.

The CSI's exchanged glances. They were about to voice their confusion when Grissom came in and chuckled.

"Waking Jay up?" He asked.

"Yep" Sara said as she dropped a few ice cubes from the freezer into the pitcher. "Wanna come watch?"

"No thanks. I would rather not be in his way when he makes a mad dash for the shower." He answered.

"Suit yourself." She said and headed to Jay's room again.

"What's Sara doing?" Greg asked.

"You'll see."

No sooner had the words left Grissom's mouth than a loud scream came from Jay's room and the loud slamming of a door was heard through the whole house. They all looked to see Sara coming back into the room with an empty pitcher.

"Now everybody's up." Sara said triumphantly.

They all cracked up when they realized what Sara had done to get her brother out of bed.

"You would think after all this time Jay would learn to get up the first time I ask." Sara said shaking her head.

"He could have forgotten" Grissom said. "I mean it has been years since you had to wake him up."

"Yeah, but that'll probably be the only time I have to do that. I used to only have to do about every four weeks."

"You had to get your older brother up?" Greg asked.

"Uh…yeah. Like Warrick and Nick have already pointed out I'm an early riser and he wasn't so I got him up." Sara said.

"Your parents didn't get you up?" Greg asked again.

"Uh…" she looked at Grissom. How was she supposed to explain that most of the time either her father was passed out drunk or her mother was so sore she could barely walk much less get two kids up and off to school.

"Sara's parents worked nights." Grissom said in a tone that warned everyone to drop the subject.

"Oh ok." Greg said getting the hint.

'Thank you' Sara mouthed to Grissom.

'you're welcome' he mouthed back.

Sara held his gaze a little longer though. She had to be sure he meant what he said earlier. And, if he meant it, if he regretted it. Grissom understood what she was silently asking. To prove he did not regret what was said that morning he gave her the biggest smile his face would let him give. Sara breathed a sigh of relief and smiled back. Thankfully this whole exchanged was lost on Catherine since she was to busy flirting with Warrick.

"Is it really necessary to wake a person up and seven in the morning?" Jay asked coming into the room

"My question exactly man." Nick said.

"Babies." Sara said quietly, but still loud enough to be heard.

"What was that?" Jay said.

"You heard me." She said.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Grissom interjected.

"I'm up for another day at the beach." Catherine said.

"I'm in as long as you girls swim! No more laying out!" Warrick said.

Sara opened her mouth.

"Yes reading counts." Grissom said cutting her off.

Sara sighed. "Fine."

"Fine" Catherine agreed.

"The rest of you in?" Grissom asked

"Yeah" They said in unison.

"Then lets go."

Grissom and Sara were the first once back to the living room.

"So…" Sara said not really knowing what to say, but knowing one of them had to say something.

"I meant what I said this morning" Grissom said.

"I meant what I said this morning." Grissom said.

"Really?" Sara still had to be sure. "You're sure you REALLY meant it? And you're not going to all of a sudden unmean it when we get back to Vegas?"

"Sara, I don't think 'unmean' is a word." He chuckled. "And Yes I'm absolutely sure."

Sara smiled. "Good." They both knew they were going to have to talk but now was not the time.

"Ready to go to the beach?" Greg asked coming into the room.

"Yep." Sara said she still had the smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Greg asked.

"Nothing." She said. She was glad Catherine wasn't in the room. She never would have bought that.

The other's showed up and they made their way towards the beach.

A/n: I hope you like it! Like I said I should be able to update soon! Please review and tell me what you think! :)(:


	8. Chapter 8

UGH! Well I just found out my mother is going out of town AGAIN! And she's taking MY laptop with her!! Yes you read that correctly the laptop is MINE! I would use the desktop except the CPU is GA with my uncle cuz he's fixing it! So I will update as much as possible this week but who knows after the weekend. I'm REALLY sorry guys! UGH! I'm trying REALLY hard into persuading her to let my keep it! Pray it works!! :)(:

Disclaimer: In my world I own them all! Now if only we were in my world…

"Race you to the water!" Greg said taking off. Nick and Warrick immediately took off after him. The others watched as they scrambled over each other to see who would get their first and laughed when they all tripped and hit the water just before a huge wave crashed down on them.

"I wonder who won?" Sara asked knowing they would be arguing over whose head hit the water first for the next fifteen minutes.

"Who knows." Grissom said. "At least they didn't bet on who would get there first or the argument would last all day."

"You got that right." Catherine said as they came up onto the people in question.

"I'm the youngest so I should automatically win!" Greg was saying.

"Whatever." Warrick said. "I say I win because I'm faster than both of you.

"In your dreams Warrick! I have seniority over you two and I say I win!" Nick yelled.

"I have seniority over all of you and I say it was a three way tie." Grissom said with a 'you better agree with me or lose your job' look on his face.

The three CSI's looked at each other with the same scared look on their face.

"Um…yeah" Greg said.

"Whatever you say boss." Nick and Warrick said together.

But Grissom just smiled and laughed. "Had you going for a second there didn't I?" He asked.

The guys laughed with him once they realized their jobs weren't hanging in the balance.

"Very funny." Nick laughed.

"So who should be the next to get in the water?" Grissom asked.

Everyone turned and looked at the girls.

"Oh darn! I left my towel in the house! Better go get it." Catherine said and turned and walked toward the house.

"I'll go with you Cath," Sara said and started walking with her.

"Oh no you don't!" Warrick said as he grabbed Catherine's arm. He then proceeded to lift her onto his shoulder.

"WARRICK! PUT ME DOWN!" Catherine screamed.

"OK" Warrick said and then dropped her into the water.

Grissom looked up to see Sara slowly inching toward the house. A look of horror registered on Sara's face when they made eye contact and she immediately took off running towards the house.

But Grissom was too fast for her and caught up to her quickly.

"And where do you think your going?" he asked in a teasing tone. He then picked her up and carried her back to the water. Which was a hard task considering she was kicking and flailing her arms around trying to get loose.

"GILBERT GRISSOM I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN I'LL…"

"You'll what?" Grissom whispered in her ear, which sent an involuntary shiver down her spine. He smiled at her response. "As you can see there's not much you can do to me at the moment. But there's a lot of things I can do to you. For example." He said as his mouth made its way down her jaw line. She moaned softly and he smiled. "I can also do this." He said and then he kissed her. It was a very short kiss but it still left them both breathless. 'Thank goodness Catherine's too busy trying to kill Warrick, to pay attention to us' Grissom thought. By then they had gotten knee deep in the water. "And then there's always this." He said right before he dropped her.

Sara, who had been a little dazed thanks to Grissom's 'torture', woke up right about the time she hit the water. "GRISSOM!" Grissom took off running down the beach. "YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!" Sara scrambled to her feet and took off after him. She caught up to him and dragged him deeper into the water. When they deep enough she tried to dunk him but he used her momentum against her and ended up dunking her instead.

But if Sara was going down she wanted to make sure he went down with her. So while she was under water, she grabbed a hold of Grissom's leg and yanked him under. They then fought to get to the surface first, each trying to push the other deeper into the water. When they both finally got to the surface, they treaded water for a few seconds trying to catch their breaths. Before they had a chance to completely catch their breaths, however, they heard what sounded like Greg screaming right before water splashed them both in the face.

"Greg?" Sara asked trying to control her laughter. Apparently Nick and Warrick had used their combined strength to throw Greg into the water.

"Wow! That was fun! You should try it Sar." Greg said when he came up.

"Uh…no thanks Greg." Sara said.

"Aww come on! Its really fun!" Greg said.

"I think I'll pass." Sara said. She then put both hands on top of Greg's head and dunked him.

Sara then started to swim back to the beach. She didn't get far though because Grissom caught her arm.

"And you're going where?" he asked.

"Well…um…all that dunking and stuff made me tired and so I thought I would…um…you know read for a bit. Rest up." She said trying to get her arm away from Grissom.

"I would let you do that except the deal was you and Catherine in the water the whole time…so…" He dunked her in the water and waited for her to come up. "…that means you're stuck here till we're ready to go up."

Sara tried to get him back by dunking him, but he once again got her instead. She was about to try again when she noticed Jay coming up behind Grissom. She smiled when he put his finger over his lips asking her not to tell Grissom he was there.

"Ok fine Grissom, you win!" Sara said in a dramatic voice. "Your stronger than me, I'll admit it."

"Well thank you, for finally coming to your senses." Grissom said. He opened his mouth to say something else but didn't get the chance since Jay had gone under water and pulled him down by his legs. But Grissom realized what was happening quick enough to grab Sara's legs too, dragging her down as well.

They all then fought once again to get to the surface. Some where along the way, though, Grissom and Jay decided to grab Sara. Jay got her feet and Grissom got her hands. They managed to swim back to where it was shallow enough for their feet to touch. They then carried Sara over to Nick, Warrick, Greg, and Catherine.

"Hey guys! Sara here wants to be thrown." Grissom said.

"GRISSOM! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Sara screamed trying to get loose.

"That'll be hard since you can't even dunk me." Grissom said.

"CAN TO!" she yelled.

"Are you sure you want to throw her?" Nick whispered to Warrick.

"Well either way we're dead. Its just a matter of choosing who you want to kill you. Throw Sara, and she'll kill us, don't throw her, Grissom kills us." Warrick said.

"I'll go with Sara. She doesn't have the power to fire us." Nick said.

"Yeah, good idea." Warrick said.

"You guys gonna throw her?" Jay asked.

"At least we'll get a laugh out of this." Nick said as he pictured Sara flying threw the air.

"Yeah." Warrick said. They then grabbed Sara, dodging the fits and feet that were flying.

"One…Two…Three!" They said and then threw her in the air.


	9. Chapter 9

UGH! So yeah the whole persuading my mom to let me keep my computer think…yeah didn't go so well so she's taking it with her! UGH! Oh well at least she's not leaving till the end of the weekend.

Disclaimer: I wish…

"I can't believe you guys threw me!" Sara said at dinner later that night. They hadn't stayed in the water long after they threw Sara. They spent the afternoon relaxing or going out to see more sights. Sara chose to stay home, exhausted from swimming. Grissom stayed home too, and things would have gone a lot differently if Catherine hadn't wanted to stay home also.

"Come on Sara, it was fun. Admit it." Greg said.

"Well either way you have to admit it was hilarious to watch!" Jay said. The others laughed and agreed. Sara just glared at him.

"Come on Sara, just admit it!" Greg said poking her in the side. "You had fun."

"FINE! Ok it was fun! There happy?" Sara said laughing as she remembered flying through the air.

"Breakthrough!" Greg said, glad Sara wasn't mad at them.

"Ok can we please get onto a topic that doesn't involve me?" Sara asked.

"What did you guys do while Cath, Sara and I were at the house?" Grissom asked.

"Oh, just drove around." Jay said.

"So your telling us a bunch of guys were given the chance to go out without us women and all you do is drive around?" Sara asked

"Well you see Sara, it would have been a lot different if the we went out at night. All the fun things in this town happen at night." Jay said.

"Like…" Sara said.

"Like clubs, bars, men only clubs, well I guess women could come to but I don't think they'd like it all that much…"

"OK! WAY to much information!" Sara said.

"Hey you asked." He said.

"Yeah well I wasn't expecting that!" Sara said.

"Speaking of night time what do you guys want to do tonight?" Nick asked.

"Liquor?" Greg said, bright eyed.

"Greg!" The group said.

"What! I had to ask! I would have eventually so I thought I would get it over with." Greg said

"Well now that that's out of the way, any other suggestions?" Grissom asked.

Not even a second passed after he said those words before there was a flash of lightning and then a loud clap of thunder shook the house.

"I guess that rules out going any where." Catherine said, but Grissom and Jay barely heard her, they were both busy watching Sara.

"Sara are you ok?" Jay asked.

"Of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?" But her voice shook a little bit as it thundered again.

Sara was trying really hard not to let it get to her. Not to let the thunder bring back the memories that were better left forgotten. It was hard though, since every time she thought she was ok, it would thunder again. She could still remember the way her mother's face looked as the lightning shone on it that night. At the thought of that she realized that she wasn't ok and wasn't going to be until the storm was over. "I'll be right back." She said and then made a mad dash for her room.

"What was that all about?" Greg asked, still clueless.

"Is she going to be alright?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, she just…uh…really hates thunderstorms." Grissom said and then he got up to go talk Sara into either coming back out or letting him in. He knew she did not need to be alone right now.

"Sara." He said when he got to her door. "Are you ok?" He knew it was a silly question to ask though. Of course she wasn't ok.

"I'm fine." She said which would have sounded pretty believable except for the sniffle that followed.

"No, Sara you're not fine, please let me in." He said.

"I want to be alone." She said.

"Sara please. You can't just shut everything out and hope it goes away. It doesn't work that way." Grissom said.

"Sara please, either come out or let one of us in." Jay said. Grissom hadn't even heard Jay come up beside him.

Sara finally opened the door. She still had tears running down her face and her mascara was running but she didn't care. The minute she saw the look of sadness on Grissom's face she broke down fell into his arms.

"Its ok, Sara. Its ok." He said smoothing down her hair. He walked her back to the couch and they both sat down. Jay sat down on the other side of her and starting rubbing her back.

The other CSI's looked at each other. Each had the same confused look on their faces.

"Ok I've heard of people getting scared during thunderstorms but never crying because of one." Catherine whispered.

"Yeah same here." They all replied.

"Want to talk about it?" Grissom asked aware of the others in the room. Sara shook her head.

"C'mon Sara you need to talk about it." Jay said. He still remembered that night; sometimes it felt like it was yesterday he remembered it so vividly. But he had been old enough at the time to know how to deal with it. Sara hadn't.

"Look Sara if your not comfortable having us here, we'll go and leave you guys alone." Catherine said. Of course she REALLY wanted to know what was up, she knew it must be a touchy topic.

"Yeah, well leave." They guys said.

Sara lifted her head up from where it had been resting, Grissom's chest, to look at her friends. She knew it was a big sacrifice for Catherine to even suggest leaving, much less actually doing it. She smiled. 'Maybe I didn't have to be afraid of telling them at all' she thought. The smile didn't last long, however, since a big clasp of thunder shook the whole house and sent her back to burring her head in Grissom's chest.

"God, I HATE THIS!" she yelled, although it wasn't that loud on account of her head being buried in Grissom's chest.

"We're gonna go." Catherine said to Grissom and Jay, as the guys got up to leave.

"Wait." Came Sara's muffled voice. She sat up and tried to smooth down some of her hair. "I know you're all REALLY wanting to know what's going on, right?"

"Sara you don't have to…" Catherine started to say.

"Right?" Sara asked again

"Right." Catherine said.

"Well I might as well tell you, I mean in case I wake up in the middle of the night again you'll at least know why."

They all sat down.

"Sara…You're sure you want to tell this?" Grissom asked, knowing it would bring up more memories.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Sara said.

"Ok, so you guys have probably been wondering why in the world would I cry over a thunderstorm right?" they nodded their heads. "Well, it's not really the thunderstorm, its all the memories it brings up. You've probably also wonder why I got SO wrapped up in abuse cases. Well it all has to do with this. My house was not the best place for a kid to grow up. You would have thought after having one kid, my parents would have realized that they didn't need to have any children and would have stopped having more. Nope. My parents didn't think about that so a few years after they had Jay, they had me. And according to Jay life hadn't been that bad until I came along. I guess its all my fault."

"SARA!" Grissom and Jay screamed.

"What! You yourself said, Jay, that things were better before I was born."

"Yes, but Sara things would have gone down hill no matter what. NONE of what happened is your fault and don't want you EVER thinking that." Jay said.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Well, see my father liked to drink. A lot. As long as he wasn't drunk, he was fine. But once he got drunk, he got mean. My parents used to fight all the time about his drinking, but that just made him drink more. When he was drunk you knew to stay out of his way. But he seemed to want to make sure that my mother was ALWAYS in his way. He would get mad at her for no reason, or for something HE had done. Every now and then, he would find something I did wrong. He once twisted my arm so hard it broke because he told me to have my room spotless by 8:00 and I didn't get it done till 8:01. It wasn't hard to stay out of his way until Jay and Grissom left for college. Normally one of them was around to get his mind off of me. After they left things got worse. He started getting violent when he wasn't drunk. Then one night, Grissom and Jay, who were back for spring break, were watching TV in the living room. My parents were in their room, arguing, BIG SURPRISE, and I was supposed to be in bed. The only problem was their bickering was keeping me up, so I went into their room to ask them to keep it down, I know it was a stupid think to do but I was only about nine. So anyway I go in there right about the time my stabs my father for the first time. I was speechless and scared. I didn't know what to do so I stood there and watched my mother stab my father a few more times, God, I still remember the look of pure hatred I saw on her face when the lightning shone on it. After a few minutes I regained my voice and started screaming. Jay and Grissom came running into the room and Grissom took me back to the living room while Jay struggled to get my mother off my father. I remember falling asleep on the couch and then waking up in the hospital. And finding out that since Jay was still in college he wouldn't be a fit guardian and I had to go into foster care. It gets a little fuzzy after that."

The whole room was speechless. Of all the things they had imagined about Sara's past that was certainly not one of them. They were amazed Sara could lead a life the resembled normalcy at all. They all knew Sara didn't do well with abuse cases, but they were amazed she could work them at all. They were amazed she could even do her job without having a mental breakdown every night.

"Oh my God. Sara I'm so sorry." Catherine said after a few minutes.

"It's ok." Sara said just as it thundered again. Sara immediately went back to her former position.

"Easy," Grissom cooed." You're ok."

"Thanks Grissom." She said sitting up

"I think the storm's letting up." Jay said.

"I hope so." Sara said she tried to hide a yawn but it didn't work.

"Come one Sara lets get you to bed." Grissom said but Sara shook her head.

"I don't want to. I want to put of the nightmares as long as possible." She said. "Besides I'm sure you'd all prefer not to be waken up in the middle of the night again right?"

"But you're not going to stay up all night either Sara." Grissom said.

"Hey I've got an idea. What if Grissom sleeps in your room tonight? That way if anything happens he'll be right there." Jay suggested.

Grissom and Sara looked at each other.

"Sure." Grissom said.

"I guess that could work." Sara said.

"Ok well then its settled." Jay said quickly, not giving them a chance to change their minds. "Well, if you guys don't mind I think I'm going to go to bed myself."

"Yeah me too." The group said. Soon they were all in their own rooms, well with the exception of Grissom.

"You really don't have to stay Gil. I'm sure I'll be fine." Sara said.

"But I want to stay Sara, why would I pass up the chance to spend the night with you." Grissom asked with a smile. Sara chuckled.

"Well, its not necessarily the way I intended but…it'll do." He said. Sara chuckled again.

"Thanks Gil." She said a few minutes later.

"For what?" He asked, confused.

"Being there for me. Tonight and all those years ago." She answered.

"Sara, I NEVER want to see you hurt, but I know its going to happen, so if I can't prevent it I would at least like to help make it better. Now come on I'm sure you're tired." He said as they climbed into bed. Without even thinking twice about it he wrapped his arms around her. Sara smiled at the thought of him doing this every night. 'As long as he keeps his promise, he will be' she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

A/n: Well that's my take on what happened that night. I hope you liked it. Don't worry that was the last of the angsty part. The rest will be funny, but I felt I still needed to touch on that one part. And don't worry they guys will find out the rest of that embarrassing story Sara would rather keep untold. :)(:


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back

I'm back!! My mom came back today and she brought my wonderful laptop with her!! Yay! Now I can get back to updating! And you will be happy to know that the next time that she goes out of town, it'll be after school is over so I get to go too, which means I can keep updating!! I hope you guys like this chapter! :)(:

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it?

Grissom awoke the next morning to find his face once again in Sara's hair. He smiled. _This is the perfect way to wake up_, he thought. _And, hopefully, I'll be waking up to this a lot in the near future._ He felt Sara stir and started kissing her neck.

Sara hadn't had any nightmares. Her dreams hadn't been very peaceful but nothing like she normally had after thoughts of her past came up. And Sara had a feeling it had a lot to do with the man sleeping next to her. Well she thought he was sleeping, until he started kissing her neck. Then it was kind of obvious he was awake.

"Mmm…"she moaned. "You know I could get used to waking up like this."

"So could I." Grissom said in between kisses. When Sara couldn't stand it any longer, she rolled over to where she was facing Grissom and kissed him.

Grissom was a little surprised at the sudden kiss, but he quickly recovered. He pulled Sara closer to him, pressing their bodies together. He had started to pull Sara's nightshirt over her head when there was a knock at the door.

"You guys awake yet?" Greg called through the closed door.

"We are now." Grissom called back, his annoyance evident in his voice.

"Oh, ok, cool." Greg said. It was hard for Grissom and Sara to tell if he was choosing to ignore the annoyance he had heard in Grissom's voice or if he really hadn't noticed. "Breakfast is ready." And with that Greg was gone.

"UGH! He certainly knows how to ruin a moment!" Sara moaned, this time though, it was out of frustration not pleasure.

"He must be taking lessons from Cath." Grissom mused.

"Yeah, well, she taught him well."

"He always was a quick learner." Grissom said. "C'mon, our food's getting cold."

"I've got all the food I need right here." Sara said, looking at Grissom seductively.

"So do I, dear," He smile at her. "but if we don't make an appearance they'll send Greg back, and next time he might open the door."

"Good point." Sara said and reluctantly started to get out of bed. Part of Sara was wondering if Grissom was secretly glad Greg had interrupted them. All doubts fled her mind, however, when Grissom spoke again.

"Besides," Grissom said, "the quicker we get this day over with, the quicker we can get back to this." Grissom then leant down and kissed Sara. It didn't take long for the kiss to become very passionate, but Grissom reluctantly pulled back before it turned in to something they didn't have time for. "You'll have to remind me to give Greg the next three decomps we get."

"He'll enjoy that." Sara said sarcastically.

"Well, maybe it'll teach him to have better timing."

Sara laughed. "If that's how it works you need to do that to Catherine as well."

"Oh," Grissom smiled. "I've got something special planned for her."

"Ooo, The Dark Side of Gil Grissom. I haven't seen this side of you since the time Jay told your girlfriend at the time that you canceled your date to dissect an animal."

"Jay, really regretted that one." Grissom said.

"Was that the time you tricked him into to going into that abandoned house you booby trapped to make it seem haunted? Man, the look on Jay's face when he left that house. Who knew he could run so fast?" Sara said

Grissom chuckled. "Yeah, Jay shot out of that front door like a cannon ball. And no, that was the time he locked you out the house that one night and, after several failed attempts at trying to get Jay to let you back in, you had to climb through you bedroom window."

"Ha, yeah I remember that, he said I was too impure to enter the house. I also think that was the night he found out I had…um…lost my virginity. The look on his face was priceless. And if you hadn't suggested we play truth or dare, he wouldn't have locked me out. Still, you didn't have to do that for me. Scare Jay, I mean." Sara said.

"And let him get away with it?" Grissom said in mock horror.

"I could have done something." Sara said defensively.

"Like what?' Grissom wanted to know.

"I…uh…well…I would have thought of something!" Sara said.

"Sure you would have." Grissom said sarcastically. During the conversation they had started heading down to the kitchen. They got there in time for the group to hear Grissom's last sentence.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jay asked.

"We were just talking about the time Gil scared the heck out of you after you locked me out." Sara said.

Jay chuckled. "You really did scare the heck out of me, Gil."

"Well you shouldn't have locked her out." Grissom said.

"Well if she hadn't-"

"Ok, new topic please. And just for the record, Jay, I happen to know that I wasn't the only one in that house getting a little action." Sara said as Jay blushed.

"Ok, it would be really nice to know what y'all are talking about because we're totally lost." Nick said.

"Yeah, I feel like the third wheel." Greg said. "Then again, I always feel like the third wheel, but that's not the-

"You guys want to know what happened?" Sara asked to keep Greg from rambling on. They nodded their heads. "Ok, I spent the summer between my freshman and sophomore years in collage with Jay and Gil at the house Jay had bought. It was a really nice house. Two stories… Anyway, one night we were playing truth or dare and I had admitted that I had lost my virginity. Well on the next dare I got, Jay dared me to go outside. He then wouldn't let me back in. Said I was too impure to come back in. So I ended up having to climb in through my bedroom window. A few days later, Gil booby-trapped this house that had been abandoned for like 20 years, and got Jay to go inside. The look on Jay's face as he came running out of that house was priceless."

"Gil, I didn't know you even knew what revenge was." Catherine said.

"Oh, trust me, I do." Grissom said with a mischievous grin on his face.

" Wow, I've never seen this side of Grissom before." Catherine said. "I'm now starting to want to desperately not get on Gil's bad side."

_Too late for that,_ Grissom thought.

"And when one of Gil's girlfriends asks you why he canceled their date. LIE!!" Jay said.

"Why, what happened?" Warrick asked.

"Jay told one of my old girlfriends that the reason I canceled our date was because I found this dead cat in the road and wanted to dissect it. And well, let's just say that was the end of that relationship. Well, when I found out Jay had told her, I put food coloring in his shampoo. He had blue hair for a month!" Grissom said laughing.

"Hey that's not funny." Jay said. "I had to get my picture for my school ID made with that hair!! Ok, so maybe it's a little funny." Jay chuckled thinking back to his ID picture.

"So did you ever get Grissom back for anything, Jay?" Nick asked.

"I tried but it always back fired. I eventually gave up."

"Smart move." Grissom said.

"Hey I would have gotten you eventually." Jay said defensively.

"Sure you would have." Sara said sarcastically.

"I didn't see _you _trying anything." Jay said.

"That's because I was smart enough to know I would get my butt kicked. Besides, with my luck, you would have both ganged up on me. Then I really would have been toast." Sara said.

"True…" Jay said.

"Wow," Grissom said, "you really are smart."

"Oh, shut up." Sara laughed

"So, what are we doing today guys?" Nick asked.

"IDK, my BFF Jill?" Greg said.

"We're doing your friend Jill?" Nick asked.

"You have a friend named Jill?" Warrick wanted to know.

"No! C'mon guys. It's from that Cingular commercial. You know the one where the girl is talking in the whole text lingo?" Greg said.

"Oh yeah, and her mom asks who she's texting and she says 'IDK, my BFF Jill?'" Nick said.

"Exactly." Greg said.

"OOOK," Catherine said. "That was interesting."

"Yeah" Grissom said.

"So, has anyone decided what we're doing today?" Sara asked

"IDK, my BF-" was all Greg got out before Nick cut him off.

"We get it Greg no need to repeat it."

"But I was going to say a diff-"

"We could just lounge around. I mean lord knows we never have time to just lay around the house." Catherine said, cutting Greg off again.

"You got that right." Sara said.

"So, is that what we're gonna do?" Grissom asked

"We could rent a few movies to watch while we do nothing." Nick said.

"Yeah, what movies do you want to rent?" Grissom asked.

Catherine and Sara opened their mouths to suggest a movie.

"NO CHICK FLICKS!" All five guys said in unison.

"Fine" Both girls said together. "How 'bout… _The Prestige_?" Catherine asked.

"Ooo, That movie with Hugh Jackman in it?" Sara asked.

"That's the one." Catherine replied.

"What happened to no chick flicks?" Warrick asked.

"Its not a chick flick. It happens to be suspense movie that just happens to have a hot main character." Catherine replied.

"What's it about?" Nick asked.

"These two magicians who keep trying to out do each other." Sara answered.

"Magicians?" Grissom asked.

"Just rent the movie and then you'll see for yourselves." Sara said.

"Ok. Now what's the other movie we want to rent?" Grissom asked.

"How about _I Am Legend_?" Nick said. "I hear it's supposed to be really good."

"Yeah, that sounds good." The other's agreed, somewhat in unison.

"Ok, that's settled. Now I think Jay should be the one to go get the movies since we have not earthly clue where the rental place is." Grissom said.

"Yeah" The other's agreed.

"Ok, _I Am Legend _and_ The Prestige_?" Jay asked.

"Yep." Was the reply.

"Ok, I'm off." Jay said as he left the house.

A/n: ok first off, I have no clue if food coloring can really do that to your hair, and if it doesn't, oh well. I mean this is called fan _fiction_ rite? And second, that was a really bad summery of _The Prestige_ but I didn't really know what else to say without giving away part of the movie. I also have never seen _I Am Legend_. I never really wanted to in the first place, but now there's no point since someone told me the ending. I hope you like this chapter. And please review! I love reading them!! :)(:


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I am the proud owner of Jay, and that's about it:)(: Thanks to all of you who reviewed!! :)(: Disclaimer: I am the proud owner of Jay, and that's about it:)(:

The group spent the whole day watching movies and just laying around. They watched_ The Prestige_ first and the guys admitted it wasn't a chick flick, and that it was quite good. Then they watched _I Am Legend_. The guys liked it; the girls described it as "okay, I guess". They spent most of the day just talking and reminiscing about old cases or all the tricks Jay and Gil used to play on each other. Almost all of the stories had this other person named Jordan in them. It took the CSI's awhile to figure out that this mystery person was a woman and, apparently, a big part of Gil and Sara's childhood. A little while later a discovery was made that made Grissom and Sara question their investigative skills.

"You're married?" Sara said, her gaze fixed on the wedding band on her brother's left hand. "When did this happen?" she demanded.

"A few years ago." Jay said innocently.

"So for some reason you felt the need to get married without your sister or your best friend there?" Sara asked.

"It wasn't planned, it just sort of … happened."

"So where is this mystery wife of yours?" Grissom asked, hoping to change the subject. He knew if the conversation kept going in the direction it was going, it would not end well.

"She's on a business trip and should be arriving back sometime today." Jay looked at his watch. "Actually, she should be here any minute."

"Does she know we're here?" Sara asked.

"She knows Gil and his team are here, but she doesn't know you're here, Sara." Jay answered.

Ok, now Sara was confused. Why would Jay point out that she didn't know she was coming? He must have told her about me, that's it, she decided. And since he wasn't expecting me…

Right about then the group heard the front door open and a "Lucy, I'm home!" in the worst Ricky Ricardo accent the group had ever heard. All of a sudden a smile crept onto Sara's face, and she glanced over at Grissom and saw the same reaction. They watched as Jay got up to greet his wife and get rid of her suitcase. As the group got up to meet the mystery woman Grissom and Sara shared a quick glance and decided it was time to have a little fun with Mrs. Sidle.

"Hi, you must be Jay's friends. I'm Jo." She said.

"Yep, I'm Catherine and this is Warrick, Nick, Greg, and…" Her voice trailed off as she looked around for Gil and Sara.

"Well, there's two other's but they seemed to have disappeared at the moment."

"They're probably making out." Greg snickered in a low voice hoping the others wouldn't hear him. They did.

"Hey, that actually wouldn't be that bad." Catherine said. "The tension between them has been driving me insane!"

"Tension between who?" Jo wanted to know.

"Our boss and one of our coworkers. Its obvious they're in love with each other. Well, to everyone except them, that is." Nick said.

"We're hoping this little trip will get them to loosen up a little and get rid of all the sexual tension they've built up over the years." Catherine said.

"Your suitcase is in our room, honey." Jay said coming back into the room. "Where's…" He asked when he noticed part of the group was missing.

"We don't know they just kinda disappeared." Warrick said.

_Uh oh. _Jay thought, knowing exactly what his friend and sibling we're probably doing. _At least my wife knows how to take a joke._

Grissom and Sara choose that moment to enter the room. Jo was the first to notice them. She tried to hide her smile when Sara put her finger to her lips, telling her not to say anything.

"Well, well, well." Sara said nearing the couple. When she got to them she circled around them, observing her sister-in-law. "Wow, Jay, She's a beauty. Looking like that must have cost a fortune! You and that plastic surgeon of yours must be great friends by now, judging by how many times you must have been in his office. Wow! He did wonders on your nose. I was thinking about getting mine done, is there anyone you'd recommend?"

The whole group looked at Sara with their eye's wide and their mouths open. No one could believe Sara had said those things, to her sister-in-law no less. The only people who didn't look dumbfounded were Gil, Jay and Jo. They all expected Jo to get mad and yell at Sara but instead she said calmly "Yes, I can see why you'd want one. The last nose job you had looks absolutely terrible! What did you do, decided you weren't going to waste the money, so you did it yourself!" She laughed.

"At least that's the only thing I've tampered with." Sara said, not bothering to correct her about the nose job comment. Sara had not, and never planned to have, cosmetic plastic surgery.

"You sure about that cause those breasts don't look real to me." Jo spat back.

"They look realer than yours." Sara said. They had been slowly inching closer and closer to each other during the whole little argument and now were inches from each other. They both just stared at one another, trying to keep smiles from creeping onto both of their faces. Finally they couldn't stand it any longer. They both burst out laughing and pulled each other into a hug.

The rest of the CSI's just looked on in shock. _What the heck just happened?_ Was running through all of their minds. _I am _so_ confused!_ Was also a thought the group was entertaining.

"Oh my God! I haven't seen you in forever!!" Sara said.

"I know! Jay didn't say you were coming!" Jo looked at her husband.

"What!" Jay said defensively. "Gil and Sara work together and seem to have forgotten to mention it to us-"

"Like you forgot to mention you were married?" Sara asked, smiling.

"So," Jay went on as if Sara hadn't spoken. "When I invited his team out here I had no idea Sara was with them."

"Well, I'm glad you came! I missed you!" Jo hugged her friend again.

"Ok," Grissom said, "I see how it is!" The look of mock hurt on Grissom's face made Jo burst out laughing. She then ran and jumped into Grissom's arms, almost knocking him down. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I missed you, too! There happy?" She said.

_Now, I'm definitely confused! _The team thought.

"You didn't have to almost knock me over!" Grissom said laughing.

"But then it wouldn't be funny, right Gilly Willy"

The whole room burst into laughter at the sound of Grissom's old nickname. Jo's smile got even bigger when she noticed how pink her Gil's face was getting.

"Man, you haven't been called that since-" Jay started

"A long time ago. And I don't intend for that name to come back in style." Grissom said, giving his coworkers a death glare.

"Fine, the name Gilly Willy" Catherine just had to say it. "will never be uttered at work."

Grissom smiled at this. "Thanks"

"Your welcome, Gilly Willy." Catherine said laughing.

"HEY! You said-"

"I said 'at work' and last I checked we weren't." Catherine said smugly.

"Oh brother!" Grissom said.

"C'mon Gil, you have to admit it's a little funny." Sara chuckled.

"Would you like me to tell the group _your _old nickname?" Grissom asked.

"Now that I think about it, you're right. It's not funny." Sara said quickly, hoping that he wouldn't choose to say it anyway.

"C'mon Sar, your nickname's not that bad." Jay said.

"If you want to live to see tomorrow, you'll want to make sure that name never leaves your lips." Sara said to her brother.

Grissom opened his mouth.

"And that goes for you to Gil, and you know there's a lot more I can do to you." Sara said as Grissom clamped his mouth shut.

"You guys can say my nickname!" Jo said.

"That's because yours was JoJo. No one can torment you about the name JoJo." Sara said.

"Well-" was all Jordan got out.

"Ok, would someone please explain to the rest of us why a) Sara can say those plastic surgery comments to Jo and then you two end up hugging, and b) how do Grissom and Jo know each other." Catherine asked.

"Ok, well 'B' is really simple." Jo answered, "Gil is my older brother."

A/n: ok for the sake of the story Grissom has a younger sis. And if I had mentioned something about that before I wrote the chapter you guys would have figured it out, and I still want there to be some mystery:) I promise to have the next update real soon! Hope you guys like it so far! And please review! you have no clue how bright my day gets by reading one review!! :)(:


	12. Chapter 12

And thanks to all the wonderful reviews I got

I want to thank all of you for all the wonderful reviews I have gotten! I can't believe its this well liked!! :) I was a little bit worried about adding Jordan in, so I'm really glad you liked it!! I hope you guys like this chapter, too! :)(:

Disclaimer: CSI may not be mine (dang it) but Jay and Jordan are. :)(:

"HE'S YOUR WHAT?!" the CSI's said in unison.

"Yep, Gilly-" Jo turned to see her brother giving a death glare. "I mean _Gil_ is my older brother."

"Wow!" Nick said. "So did not see that coming."

"Yeah, me neither." Warrick agreed.

"Ok, so I guess that explains 'A'" Catherine said. "Since you two grew up together right?"

"Yep." Sara said.

"They we're inseparable." Grissom said. "Especially after…"

The room went silent. Jo could tell by the looks on everyone's faces that they knew what had happened to Jay and Sara's parents.

"I take it they know?" Jo asked Sara.

"Yeah…um…there was a really bad storm the other night and….well…" Sara said

"The night terrors came back?" Jo asked

"Yeah."

"But Sara never said anything about you being there that night." Greg said.

"That's because I wasn't." Jo replied. "One of my other friends invited me to go with her to Florida so I wasn't in town, although, I did fly back when I heard what happened."

"I honestly don't know what Jay and I would have done without you guys." Sara said.

"Well that's what best friends are for right?" Jo said hugging her sister-in-law.

"Yep!" Sara said hugging her back. "Now lets talk how this happened." Sara said, gesturing to her brother and sister-in-law. They both blushed.

"Well…um…" Jo started but wasn't really sure how to finish.

"I'm confused at how my best friend and my sister can get married with out informing me or Sara for that matter." Grissom said.

"Like I said," Jay said, "it just sort of happened."

"Well its not like we didn't see it coming b-" Sara started but was cut off.

"You saw it coming?" Grissom asked.

"You didn't?" She asked back. Grissom shook his head.

"So, you're telling me you didn't notice the flirty smiles they gave each other, or the sidelong glances or the fact that they could never seem to concentrate on anything we were saying when the other was in the room?"

_No, I was too busy staring at you._ "Well, when you put it that way…" Grissom lied.

"Were we really that obvious?" Jay asked.

"Um…YEAH!" Sara laughed.

"Well we weren't the only ones." Jo said with a smirk on her face.

Sara stopped laughing.

"You know what, I'm getting hungry. Who wants dinner?" Sara asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"I'm getting hungry, too" Greg said, completely oblivious to what was going on between Sara and Jordan. Unfortunately for Sara, Catherine wasn't.

"Who were the other two that were obvious?" Catherine asked innocently, although she had a pretty good idea of who the two were.

"G-"

"Well, that's enough reminiscing for one day." Grissom said, noticing where the conversation was going. "I'm getting a little hungry myself, and…" Grissom looked at his watch, "no wonder! It's almost 6:00!

"That's still pretty early, Gil." Catherine said.

Grissom gave her one of his most deathly glares. Catherine knew she was up against a force greater than her own, so she backed down. For now.

"Fine." She sighed. But her and Jordan shared a knowing look. They were both sick of the tension between those two and decided it was time to do something about it. They just had to get Gil and Sara alone first.

"Why don't you and Sara cook dinner for us?" Jordan said and everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"You want Sara to cook?" Greg said.

"Um…yeah?" Jo said, not really getting where Greg was getting his whole don't-let-Sara-in-the-kitchen thing from.

"Contrary to popular belief, Greg, I can cook." Sara said. "And I'm pretty good at it, it's just cooking for one isn't a whole lot of fun."

"Well, now that that's settled what do we want to eat?" Catherine asked hoping they wouldn't take too long deciding.

"Spaghetti, sounds good." Nick said and the other's agreed.

"Ok," Sara said. "Jay-"

"Yes I have all the stuff in there to make spaghetti." Jay finished for her.

"Ok, spaghetti it is then!" Catherine said. "Now you guys better get cooking, we're getting hungry." She added practically shoving them into the kitchen. The couple exchanged a confused look, but didn't say anything. After all, they were just given an excuse to be alone together.

"Ok," Catherine said when the group was alone. "We have to do something about those two, since they don't seem to want to work out what ever issues they have on their own."

The other's agreed.

"Well, what do we plan to do? I mean we can't just say 'Ok, we're going to go out for a few hours and when we get back you two better have confessed your love to one another.' I mean that's a little obvious." Jo said.

Catherine got an idea. "No, you're right we can't do that but we can do something similar."

"Like what?" Nick asked.

"Well, we could just find ways to get them alone together, like what we did tonight with the whole cooking thing." Catherine answered.

"And we can say that Gil should sleep in Sara's room so that if she had nightmares she won't wake up alone." Jay added.

"Exactly." Catherine said. "And hopefully they will take the hint and finally do something about all that sexual tension that's been between them since she moved to Vegas."

"Actually it goes back longer than that." Jordan said.

"Good Lord! You would think one of them would have done something about that by now!" Warrick said, frustration evident in his voice.

"But, of course they have to be the most stubborn people in the world!" Catherine, who was equally frustrated, added.

Meanwhile, Sara and Grissom were glad to be able to be alone together. And it didn't appear that they would have to worry about any interruptions. It was pretty obvious Catherine wanted them alone, so they might as well take full advantage of this opportunity.

"So wha-" was all Sara got out before Grissom cut her off with a kiss. It was only meant to be a quick kiss but when Grissom went to pull away Sara grabbed his head and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. They stood there like that for a few minutes but reluctantly pulled apart when the need for oxygen became too strong.

Grissom rested his for head on Sara's. "You're an amazing kisser, you know that?" Sara said, not even attempting to stop the huge smile that was creeping up on her face.

"You're not so bad yourself." Grissom said, with a smile of his own on his face.

"Now, hopefully before this vacation's over I'll get to find out the other things you're amazing at." Sara said seductively. "Although, I don't think we'll have to worry about getting any alone time."

"I know," Grissom said, "apparently they're trying to get us together. At least this means they don't know we're together."

"Yep. I'm just glad we don't have to come up with excuses on why we're alone together." Sara said.

"They're making this way too easy." Grissom said just before he kissed Sara again. This kiss, however, got heated very quickly, and would have turned into something if they hadn't heard Greg's laugh coming from the living room, even though it sounded like it was coming from right outside the kitchen door. It startled them so bad that they flew away from each other. When they realized that Greg was no where near the kitchen door they both cracked up.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who thought Greg was right outside that door." Sara said when she calmed down.

"Don't worry you're not." Grissom said, out of breath from the kissing and then the laughing.

"I think we're a little paranoid." Sara said.

"Yeah, just a little." Grissom agreed.

"Why don't we start cooking?" Sara asked. "We can always finish that later."

"Yeah." Grissom said. He leant down and kissed her one more time before getting to work setting everything up.

A few hours later Grissom and Sara were doing the dishes, having been volunteered by the whole group, although they didn't mind. They were both having fun splashing water on each other. The task to twice as long as it should have, but they were having too much fun to care about the time.

"Ow, Grissom, that was my eye!" Sara said very dramatically, and, as she expected he would, Grissom immediately was at her side checking her eye.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry." Grissom said. He immediately regretted his apology when Sara grabbed a washcloth and flung it in his face.

"Gotcha!" Sara said

"You are so dead!" Grissom said and practically drowned Sara in water.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you just did that!" Sara said. "Man what are the guys going to think when we go back into the living room?" she asked

"Well you don't have to. Say anything, I mean. I'm pretty sure that back door leads to the guest bathroom." Grissom said. "I'll just tell the guys you weren't paying attention and you sprayed yourself with the sprayer and then decided to go take a shower."

"Thanks Griss." Sara said. She gave him a quick kiss and left towards the shower.

Grissom finished the rest of the dishes and then made his way to the living room.

"Hey where's Sara?" Catherine asked when Sara didn't immediately follow.

"She…uh…wasn't paying attention to what she was doing and ended up drowning herself with the water from the sprayer, so she went down the back hallway to the guest bathroom." Grissom explained, hoping they would believe it.

"Oh, ok." Catherine said and the others went on with their conversations as Grissom breathed a sigh of relief.

A few minutes later Sara came in and the group decided it was time to put phase two of their plan into action.

"So, Sara they guys and I were thinking, that until your nightmares go away and don't tell me they have, Sara. I know that after you've had a night terror it takes awhile for the nightmares to go away. Anyway, we were thinking some one should…um…sleep in your room. Just until they go away. We just don't want you to wake up scared and alone." Jay explained.

"And since Grissom has known you longer than all of us, and you two seem to get along, it would just make since that Grissom would stay with you." Catherine concluded.

It was all Sara and Grissom could do to keep from smiling.

"Well, that's fine with me, is it all right with you Griss?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, and I don't want you waking up alone after a nightmare either." Grissom replied.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed now, I'm tired." Sara said, standing up. "You don't have to come right now Griss, you can stay and talk if you want." She added.

"No, I think I'm going to go to." Grissom said, also standing up.

"Good Night Guys!" They both said as the walked to Sara's room.

"YES!" They team whispered yelled so Grissom and Sara couldn't hear them.

"Now, lets hope our plan works." Jo said.

Grissom shut the door to Sara's room and they both started laughing. "This is way too easy!" Sara said. "I guess they were hoping we'd sleep together."

"And they think if we do we'll tell them in the morning?" Grissom asked.

"I bet Cath will be looking for signs of afterglow. It wouldn't surprise me if Jordan was too." Sara said.

"Well then we'll just have to hide it really well." Grissom said. It took Sara a minute to get what Grissom was saying but the minute she did she threw her arms around his neck and started kissing him passionately. Neither one could believe this was happening but both were glad it was. A few hours later, before drifting off to sleep, Grissom leaned over and whispered "I love you" into Sara's ear. She had tears in her eyes when she turned back, kissed him, and whispered "I love you, too."

A/n: Finally! I don't know why it took me so long to write this chapter. I got stuck in a few places but everything turned out good! I can't believe all the reviews!! I got 19 for the last chapter! I can't believe it!! You have no clue how excited I am!! If this chapter even gets half that many reviews I'll be happy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh yeah I forgot to mention I am out of school for the summer!! Whooo hoooo! So the updates should be coming more quickly since I have all this free time! Yay!! Like I said b4 please review!! :)(:


	13. Chapter 13

I can't believe all the wonderful reviews I've gotten

I can't believe all the wonderful reviews I've gotten!! :) I'm glad you guys like it!! :D I hope you guys like this chapter too! :)(:

Disclaimer: Only Jay and Jordan are mine! :( but maybe I'll get the rest for my birthday!!:)

Once again the group was up before Grissom and Sara.

"And here I thought these people never slept." Nick said.

"Well, they normally don't. The one morning they were the first ones up was the night they slept in different rooms." Catherine said.

"So their sudden need for sleep has something to do with them sleeping in the same bed." Warrick said.

"Exactly."

"Well it gives us more time to figure out more ways to get them alone." Jay said.

"Maybe we won't have to. Maybe their need for extra sleep this morning has to do with the fact that they didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Jordan said.

Everyone had huge smiles on their faces at what Jordan was implying. Well, everyone except Greg. He just looked confused.

"Why wouldn't they get a lot of sleep?" He asked.

The whole group just looked at him, disbelief written all over their faces.

"You're seriously asking that question?" Nick asked.

Greg thought for a moment. Then a light bulb went off in his head. "OH! I get it! Wait, EWWW!"

"What?" They all asked.

"Mental picture." Greg said with a disgusted look on his face. Their faces went from delighted to disgusted as they too got a mental picture of Grissom and Sara in their heads.

"Man, why'd you have to go and do that?" Warrick asked, shaking his head to try to get rid of the image.

"I wanted you to share my pain." Greg said smiling at the look on all of their faces.

"Well, it worked." Nick said trying to think of anything to get the image out of his head. Then he thought of something.

"Hey guys, do you really think after years of dancing around each other they're all of a sudden start dating just like that?"

The group just looked at him.

"I mean," Nick elaborated when he realized they weren't understanding, "it's going to take more than one night to get them together."

"He has a point." Warrick said.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see if the couple in question ever decides to make an appearance." Catherine said.

Meanwhile, Sara was just starting to stir. Grissom had been up for a while and took the opportunity to watch the women he loved sleep. _She looks so peaceful when she's asleep,_ Grissom thought. He knew she didn't get enough sleep, but he was going to personally make sure she got all of the recommended hours of sleep. Which shouldn't be hard now. He smiled. He still couldn't believe this was happening to him. Less than a week ago he figured he would be alone forever, and now he was lying next to the most gorgeous woman in the world, a woman he loved with all his heart. A woman who, he still couldn't believe it, loved him back. He was brought back to reality by the sounds of Sara waking up.

"Morning sleepy head." Grissom said as he kissed her on the top of her head.

"Morning." She replied groggily. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand and gasped when she saw the time.

"It's 11:30! I can't believe you let me sleep that long!" She said looking at Grissom.

"Well, honey, you needed your sleep. When was the last time you slept for at least 8 hours?" he asked.

"Well…um….Fine! you win." Sara laughed

"I always do" Grissom said.

"Yea, right!" Sara said.

"See, you agree with me."

"No, I was being sarcastic."

"Sure you were."

"See you agree."

"But….wait a minute."

"See, two can play at that game." Sara said with a smirk on her face.

Grissom smirked back and then bent down and kissed her lips.

"We should probably get going, the gang is probably wondering where we are." Grissom said.

"I don't wanna." Sara said in a baby voice as she grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips back to hers. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Grissom pulled away.

"I don't want to go either honey, but if we want them to keep from finding out about this," Grissom pointed between the two of them, "then we might not want to spend all day in bed. As appealing as that sounds." He smiled.

Sara could help but smile back. "Fine. But you better be planning on making this up to me later."

"Of course dear." He said. They shared on last kiss before going out to join the group.

"Well, its about time you two made an appearance." Catherine said as the walked in.

"Sorry," Grissom said," We overslept."

The group shared a look. _Sure they did._ They all thought.

Sara and Grissom in turn looked at each other. _That was weird. _ They both thought. _Should we be worried?_

"So I'm guessing that means you slept well?" Jordan asked, innocently.

"Well I had one nightmare but it wasn't that bad." Sara said resisting the urge to glance at Grissom. She knew the team was on high alert, looking for the smallest thing that would give away that she and Grissom were more than just friends.

"Well, at least you didn't end up waking the whole house." Greg smiled at her.

"I didn't?" She asked teasingly, "Then I'll just have to try harder next time."

"Hopefully there won't be a next time." Jay said.

"Hopefully," Sara agreed. "So what's the plan for today?"

The group looked at each other. They had studied Grissom and Sara since they came in, neither showing any sign of anything happening between them. _Well, _Catherine thought, _we'll just have to try harder._ With a slight nod coming from each member, they put their plan into action. The plan? Have Grissom and Sara spend the whole day inside, where there are many comfy places to just 'relax', together.

"Well, Jay and I are going to go try and find a birthday present for our friends daughter." Jordan said.

"How old?" Catherine asked.

"Six" She answered.

"I remember when my daughter was that age." Catherine said, wistfully.

"You have a daughter?" Jay asked.

"Yes."

"Well then maybe you can come and help us, since we have absolutely no clue what to buy a six year old." Jordan suggested.

"Sounds fun." Catherine said.

"What are you guys gonna do?" Sara asked the boys.

The guys looked at each other for a second. They had to try to think of something that would not be appealing to either Grissom or Sara. They came up with one they were pretty sure neither would want to do.

"We're going to girl hunting!" Greg said.

"Girl hunting?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, I mean what's a good vacation with out a little romance." Nick said choosing his words carefully.

It was hard to keep the smiles from creeping up on both Sara and Grissom's faces. They knew why Nick had chosen that particular word. Which also meant that the group had no clue what had happened between the couple during the night.

"Well you guys have fun with that." Grissom said. "I think I'm going to stay here and read."

"That sounds like a good idea. I think I'll do that to." Sara said.

It was very hard for Sara and Grissom not to laugh out loud at the look on every single face of the people before them. It was obvious they we happy, but they were trying so hard to hide it that their faces looked hilarious.

Each person in the group silently cheered when both Grissom and Sara decided they were going to stay here. Each praying that SOMETHING would happen in the hours they were about to spend together.

"Well, Jo and Cath and I are out." Jay said as the trio walked to the door.

"Yeah, we're gone too." Warrick said.

Grissom and Sara both watched as the group shut the front door. They heard the cars start and watched through the window as they drove away. Once the group was out of sight, both Sara and Grissom burst out laughing.

"I think they want us to spend some time alone with each other?" Sara said sarcastically, after having somewhat recovered from laughing.

"No, Ya think?" Grissom laughed.

"But hey," Sara said, " I'm all for spending alone time with you."

"Same here."

"So, should we take advantage of all this alone time?" Sara asked suggestively.

"I think we should." Grissom replied.

Not much talking went on after that.

A/n: UGH! Ok that took MUCH longer than I expected. But I finally got it done. I hope you guys liked it :) I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible :) please review!! they're what keep this story going!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14!! YAY!! Ok, thanks for all the wonderful reviews!! I love them all!! :)(:

Disclaimer: please don't make me say it again :(

"Do you think we were too obvious?" Jordan asked.

"No," Catherine assured her. "They don't suspect a thing."

* * *

It may have taken a while but Grissom finally got around to the reading he told the group he wanted to do. It didn't last long though. He had read about two pages before he smelled the delicious food coming from the kitchen. He walked in to see Sara just finishing up their lunch.

"Smells delicious." Grissom said as he leant down and kissed her.

"It better." She joked, "Did you get much reading done?"

"No, I only read two pages."

"You were reading for half an hour!"

"Well, it was a little hard to concentrate." He looked at her.

"And this is MY fault?"

"Well…"

"It's not my fault I'm irresistible." She said innocently. "Blame genetics."

He just laughed and kissed her again. It started to turn into more but Sara remembered the food.

"Gil," She tried to say but he kissed her again. "Honey, our food's getting cold."

"I have all the food I need right here." He said as he started kissing her neck.

"That feels good." Sara moaned. She was about to give in when her stomached reminded her it was hungry. "Gil, as much as I," she moaned again, "uh, enjoy this-" She didn't get a chance to finish, her stomach did that for her.

Gil just laughed. He kissed her one more time and then they both sat down at the table.

* * *

The group met up around 3 and decided to grab a late lunch. They were trying to stay out as long as possible so the couple would have as long as possible to get what issues they had out of the way.

"So what do you guys want to do until its time to go back?' Catherine asked.

"When ARE we going back?" Greg asked.

"After dinner?" She asked. They all shrugged saying it was fine with them.

"Ok, so what are we going to do until then?"

"We could go shopping?" Jordan suggested with a smile.

"How about you two go shopping and us guys will…go…" Jay couldn't come up with anything he really wanted to do.

"Oh, come on, Honey," Jordan said, "It'll be fun. And, if you do this for me, I'll make it up to you later." She said seductively.

Now, honestly, how many men could say no to that?

"Fine" He answered his wife.

"UGH!" came from the mouths of all the other men present. The girls just laughed.

* * *

"So when do you think the guys will be back?" Sara asked Grissom at about 3 in the afternoon.

"Who knows. Cath and Jo could have gotten the guys to go shopping." He answered.

"Well, if that happened we shouldn't expect to hear from them for months." Sara joked, referring to how much both loved to shop.

"Well, it gives us more time to ourselves." Grissom said suggestively.

"Good point." Sara said right before their lips met.

It had been a few hours and the guys still weren't back. Grissom and Sara had already eaten dinner and were trying to think of something to do.

"Hey, I was just thinking." Sara said.

"Well, that's dangerous." Grissom smirked.

"Shut up!" She laughed. "Anyway, as I was saying, I was thinking and, what if we made it seem like the groups efforts to get us together were backfiring."

"How so?" Grissom asked.

"We can act like this alone time together has had the opposite affect than what they intended. Instead of it bringing us closer together…."

"It pushed us farther apart?" He answered.

"Exactly." She said.

"So we're supposed to pretend to hate each other?" He asked.

"Only when we're around them." She answered.

He looked skeptical.

"Oh, c'mon honey. It'll just before the rest of the trip."

"But-"

"I know, you don't want to act like that, right?" He shook his head.

"C'mon! The look on their faces when they found out, that has to be worth something, right?"

He considered this. He imagined the guys doing crazy things, trying to get them together. And then their faces when they found out they didn't have to do any of it. He started laughing.

"You do have a point, it would be hilarious." He said.

"So we're going to do it?" she asked, her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Yea, like I could say no to that face." He replied.

She laughed and then kissed him.

"Thanks." She smiled, "I love you."

"I love you, too…Sarbear."

"UGH! I hate that nickname!"

"I kinda like it." He said.

She threw a couch pillow at him.

* * *

The guys walked into find every main room in the house empty. They were all getting excited, hoping Grissom and Sara were where they thought they were. As it turns out, though, they were wrong. They found Grissom outside on the deck, alone.

"You guys finally back?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah. So what have you been doing all day?" Catherine asked.

"Just some light reading." He said and lifted the book to show how far he'd gotten, which was about halfway through. But if you asked him about the happenings of those two hundred and something pages he wouldn't be able to tell you anything about it, since he was really on page three.

"Yea, light." Catherine snorted when she saw how think the book was. "Is Sara in the house?" she asked trying to get a reaction out of him.

It didn't work.

"Probably, although I wouldn't know for sure. Haven't seen her in hours." He replied, as nonchalantly as possible, pretending to read so they couldn't see right through the lie he'd just told.

The entire group groaned inwardly when they heard this response. "Well is that stupid book your reading at least good?" Catherine asked, not hiding her annoyance.

"Yes, it is actually." He was telling more lies in these past few minutes than he had in the past few months, but the privacy was well worth it.

"Well, we'll leave you to it then." Jordan spoke for the first time.

"Uh, huh." Grissom said, pretending to be to engrossed in his book to be paying them much attention.

The gang was not pleased with the outcome of the day. It seemed nothing had happened. And they had yet to run into Sara. She was apparently in her room, since she was nowhere else in the house. They probably spent the whole day apart, the group shared the same thought, probably only spoke to each other once. All of a sudden a bedroom door flung open.

"Oh!" said a very startled Sara, "I didn't know you guys were back." She said, lying through her teeth. She and Grissom had seen them pull into the driveway, only moments ago.

"We just got back a few minutes ago." Jordan said, "We were talking to Grissom."

"Oh? How's he doing?" She asked as if she didn't know.

Catherine looked at her, trying to tell if she already knew the answer to her question. As far as Cath could see, she didn't.

"He's fine." Jo said, "He's on the deck reading."

"Oh yea, that's right, he went out there after lunch." Sara said, "Haven't seen him since. Although I think I heard the screen door open around five, he was probably getting dinner."

"What have you been doing?" Catherine asked her.

"I've been reading too, I would be outside but the bugs get annoying." She said. "I was just coming out to get dinner myself."

"You didn't eat earlier?" Catherine asked.

"Nope. Was at a good part in my book." She said. She started walking toward the living room and ran into Grissom coming in.

"Finally getting dinner?" Grissom asked, having heard the last part of their conversation.

"Yep."

"Well, I think I'm going to call it a night." Grissom said.

"Ok, see you in the morning, Griss." Sara said, whilst thinking, _wait for it…wait for it…_

_NO!_ All the guys practically screamed in their heads. Apparently giving them the whole house gave them too many places to stay away from each other. But you can't really get away from some one if your sleeping in the same room. They group looked at each other trying to decided who would be the one to get them to 'sleep' together. Or at least try.

"Actually," Jay said.

_BINGO!_

"Even though last nights nightmares weren't bad, they normally never go away this quickly, right?" he asked. Sara shook her head, trying to keep from smiling. "Well we decided it probably wouldn't be a good idea to tempt fate, so we were thinking maybe Gil should stay with you tonight as well. You know, just to be sure."

"You want me to spend seven to eight hours in a room with _him_?" Sara asked, pointing to Grissom and looking at them like they'd just suggested she cut off her right arm.

The group looked at each other. This was so not the response any of them were looking for. Of all the ways the group thought this scenario would go, this was not one of them.

"Umm…yea?" Jay said, instantly regretting it when Sara gave him a death glare.

"No." Sara said, trying to think of anything to keep her going. Right now she was pretending she was talking to Ecklie. The name alone was enough to piss her off.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry." She said as she breezed past them.

The group looked at Grissom. The expression on their faces giving away their thoughts, _What did you do?_

"What?" Grissom asked.

"You know what!" Catherine almost screamed.

"Hey, if the little brat wants to stay in her room all night by herself, then who am I to stop her?" He asked before he went into his own room.

"What the heck was that?" Catherine wanted to know.

"Apparently they're fighting." Greg said.

"Surprise, surprise." Nick said.

"I swear! I don't get those two! One minute everything's fine and the next they want to wring each other's necks! I bet it was Gil fault." Catherine said sending a death glare a Grissom's door.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it tonight." Jay said.

"Yea, and I'm beat." Nick said.

"Me, too." Everyone else echoed.

"We'll deal with it in the morning." Jo said.

"Yea, because they are going to make up. Whether we force them or not is entirely their decision." Cath said. And with that and a bunch of 'good night's and 'see you in the morning's the group went to their rooms and fell asleep almost instantly.

When the hallway was clear, Sara came out of the kitchen and into her room. A hand stopped her before she could get the door all the way closed. She turned to see Grissom standing there.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hi." He said back. He didn't break eye contact with her as he closed the door and then bent down to give her a kiss. When it was over the just looked at each other and smiled.

"I didn't know you were such a good actress." Grissom said.

"I didn't think I was. But it wasn't hard. I just pretended like I was talking to Ecklie." Sara said.

"Well it worked. That was a very believable performance."

"Thank you." And "You're welcome" were the last coherent words spoken between the two that night.

* * *

Ok, first of all I am like SUPER sorry for not getting this out sooner. But between homework and papers and colorguard I had absolutely no time to write. Sometimes real life can get VERY annoying. I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP. I know how much you guys are waiting for them and I hate to leave you hanging for so long. So I finally told you guys Sara's nickname. If its been used before, I'm sorry and I had no intention of copying anybody. It just got stuck in my head one day and wouldn't leave, so I was like 'what the heck.' You know I love hearing from all of you so leave me a review. :) Tell me what you think about it so far and/or any improvements I could make, or just tell me how much you like it, love it, or even hate it. I don't care. I love hearing your opinions. :)(:


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 for any of those who are still reading :D I am super sorry about the REALLY late delay!!!! I had planed to get this up MUCH sooner but life decided it was bored and wanted to have fun by toying with me…..this is going to be a little shorter (I normally try to produce semi-long chapters) but I wanted to get it up soon :) here's a belated Christmas present :)

Disclaimer: I was hoping to see them under my tree…..looks like santa forgot ;)

Grissom woke up before the sun came up. He stretched and started to get up when he caught sight of the beautiful girl lying next to him. He decided a few minutes of watching Sara sleep wouldn't hurt any one, as he knew the rest of the house wouldn't be up for quite some time. He could watch Sara sleep forever if it was possible. She looked so peaceful and extremely beautiful when she was alseep. Not that she didn't always look beautiful, she just looked more so while she was off in dreamland. He was glad to see that there seemed to be no sign of any nightmares. She hadn't woken him up once, which meant that if there were any nightmares, they were very mild. He hated that she was plauged with such thoughts. No one should have to see the images that she's seen, much less replay them over and over again. He heard her sigh and snuggle closer to him, and he couldn't help but smile. He finally let himself love and be loved by the one women who would always be there for him. It was an amazing feeling, knowing that he would never be alone again. He watched as Sara's eyes fluttered open, and smiled as she tried to stiffle a yawn but was unsuccessful.

"Good morning," Grissom said, trying to hide his smile as he got a look at her hair as she sat up. It was matted on one side from where she had laided down and stuck straight up on the other.

"Good morning," she answered and then saw the look on his face, "What?" she gave him a look when he couldn't keep a chuckle in.

"I'm sorry honey, but your hair," he trailed off and looked up at her hair. She swatted his arm and got up and looked in the mirror.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, and then covered her mouth. She knew how early it was and she didn't want to wake anyone up, or worse, have them come in wondering whats wrong and find Grissom there. "It looks awful!" she whisper screamed to her reflection.

"It's not that bad honey." Grissom said, coming up behind her and putting his arms around her. She met his eyes in the mirror.

"You're just saying that." She complained, her face looking more pitiful.

"Ok, yea I am." Grissom stated. Sara's face went from pitiful to horrfied and she turned around and smacked his arm. "You are a very stupid boyfriend, you know."

"But that's why you love me!" His face had a huge, goofy smile on it. Sara couldn't help but laugh. "Sure…" she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. But the grin on her face let Grissom know she didn't mean it. He smiled at her.

"I love you." He said seriously. Sara locked eyes with him. She barely managed to get "I love you, too" out of her mouth before their lips met. She mentally sighed. She was perfectly content. Kissing Grissom was something she would gladly do 24/7 if it were possible. He was an amazing kisser, and the fact that he was kissing _her_, after all this time. It made her head spin just thinking about the events that had happened in the last few days. If some one had told her a month ago that this would happen, she would have told them "crack is wack" and would have walked away shaking her head and trying not to laugh. Yet here she was in Grissom's arms, making out with him. She smiled.

They were panting heavily when they finally broke the kiss. They stared at eachother for a few minutes till Sara broke the silence, saying the inevitable. "You need to go before the others get up." The look on her face said she would do anything rather than let him leave, but they both knew they had to keep their little charade going. Just for a little while longer. They wanted to get the guys good, and that took planning that neither one had really taken time to do. Grissom sighed, kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you," one more tim before dissapearing into the hallway.

* * *

When Sara made it out into the kitchen a few hours later, she noted she was the last one there. "Morning sleepy head." Nick greated her. She smiled pleasently in his direction. "Hungry?" he asked. Sara shook her head and sat down on the last available bar stool, which was right next to Grissom. He proceeded to scoot away from her, and she gave him her death glare. They stared each other down for a good five minutes before Catherine broke the silence.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" She asked cheerfully. Grissom and Sara finally looked away from each other.

"Anything but shopping!" Nick, Greg, Jay and Warrick exclaimed. Catherine and Jordan just smiled.

"I hear there's a game on today." Grissom stated. The guys faces lit up. "I'm definitely up for that." Warrick smiled. The other readily agreed. "Ok, we got ourselves settled, what about you girls?" Jay asked.

"I don't really care what we do, as long as we get out of the house." Sara said. Catherine nodded in agreement. "Yea, we really don't wanna hear you guys yelling at a televison set." Jordan also nodded her head.

Grissom had been looking up when the game started and discovered it was just minutes away. He smiled and said "Game's starting." And all the guys rushed to the living room.

"Looks like they're gonna be happy for a while." Catherine laughed. She turned back to the girls. "So, how bout we get cleaned up and meet at the car in an hour?" Both girls nooded in agreement and set off to their rooms.

But before Jordan went to her room, she made a side stop. She followed Cath into her room and sat down on the bed. "This is more difficult than it was supposed to be." She sighed. Catherine gave her an understanding look. "What the hell is with those two?" Jordan continued. "They were fine untill yesterday. I swear they are as unpredictable as the weather."

Catherine let out a sigh of her own. "Yes they are, although I know this is some how Grissom's fault. He's always directly or indirectly involved in the cause of what ever fight they're having."

"Do we even know why they're fighting?" Jordan asked frusterated, she was not the most patient person in the world. "Unfortuantely not." Catherine said, then thought for a moment. "Maybe we can get it out of Sara?" She suggested. Jordan thought this was a plausible idea. She and Catherine talked a little bit more before Jordan went to her own room to get ready.

* * *

Yes I know REALLY short chapter, but I wanted to get this up as soon as possible. I will try to have the next chap. up very soon :D And for those of you who are still reading THANK YOU and those of you who are still reviewing THANK YOU as well. You guys are the best :) I smile every time I get a review, so please leave one!!! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Look at me people, I'm back. :) I know it's been forever and I can't give a reason other than I just got uninterested in this story but I'm here now and I'm going to get this story finished if I have to beat it into submission in order to get it there. I'm not sure how many chapters it's gonna take or how long it'll take to get there, but I'll get it finished. Oh, and in case it hasn't already been made painfully clear in my writing, I've never actually been to Hawaii, so this is all just my version of what I think it might be like there.

Disclaimer: Of course they're mine…yep, I totally and completely own them…Oh, you meant in reality? No, of course they're not mine in real life.

* * *

Sara was quiet on the way to the mall. As much as she wanted to stay positive about her changing relationship with Grissom, being away from him cleared her mind and brought a lot of insecurities to the surface. His hot and cold reactions to her in the past were starting to replay in her head and caused a frown to appear on her face. What if she was making a huge mistake, what if she was setting herself up to be hurt again? Sara mentally shook herself. No, if Grissom wasn't sure about this, the L word would've never made an appearance. She had to trust him or this relationship was never going to work. And Sara desperately wanted it to.

Caught up in her own thoughts, she was completely ignorant to the whispers coming from the front seats.

"So, how exactly are we gonna do this? Sara doesn't appear to be in a chit chat kind of mood."

"Jo, I don't think Sara's ever been in a chit chat kind of mood. At least not that I've seen."

Jordan sighed. "Well, we'll just have to get her into one." She glanced at Sara's reflection in the rear view mirror. Her brow furrowed. "She looks a little sad. You don't think she's thinking about him do you?"

Catherine cast a discrete look towards the backseat, "maybe. Oh, wait, there's a small smile. Looks like her thoughts are getting brighter."

"Let's hope they stay on that bright path. I don't want a gloomy shopping buddy."

The two women let Sara be alone in her thoughts for the drive over, but once they arrived at the mall, that sandwiched Sara in between them, determined to force her out of her funk and get her in a good mood again. They were both aware that shopping was not Sara's thing, but hoped they're company would help keep her spirits up. It took some persuading but Jordan and Catherine eventually got Sara in to trying some things on. They teased and joked until the smile on Sara's face became less and less forced. She was actually enjoying this.

"I think this has your name written all over it, Sara." Catherine held up a sexy, see-through lingerie top and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Jordan turned at the sound of her voice and could help the laugh that escaped.

"Oh, is that a souvenir from your old dancing days, Cath?" Sara quipped.

"You were a dancer?" Jordan asked. "What kind?"

Catherine opened her mouth to answer but Sara beat her to it. "The kind that requires that," she gestured to what Catherine was holding, "as a dress code."

"Oh. Yeah, I could see that. This was in Vegas right?"

Catherine nodded.

"Were you any good?"

"The best."

"Why'd you quit?"

"CSI pays better," she smiled. "So, Sara—"

"No, I'm not trying it on."

"But—"

"I'm not buying it either."

"Please?"

"Nope. You could always get it though. I'm sure there's a certain talk, dark and handsome man who would love to see you in it."

A wide grin spread across Catherine's face. "You know what, I think I will."

"Oh, my God, that's hideous!" Sara laughed.

"It'll look better on," Jordan assured her.

"On what? A cow? No, that would be an insult to the cow." Sara's laughter continued.

"I'm in total agreement with Sara on this one."

"C'mon Catherine, it's your size and everything."

It was two stores later and Jordan was holding a long, fluffy, frilly dress up for Catherine's inspection. It looked, in Sara's opinion, like wrapped the original bodice in every piece of ruffled fabric handy. It was red, black, and white, and seemed more appropriate for a Tim Burton movie than real life.

"Please, just humor me. If you don't like it you can take it off."

Catherine relented and trekked off towards the dressing rooms. When she reappeared, all three wore shocked looks. Sara's quickly turned to one of amusement. Her laughter was louder than before.

"Oh, God. Cath, you look hilarious!"

Catherine glared at Jordan. "It'll look better on." She mocked. "I feel like I'm in a balloon."

"You look like one too," Sara chortled.

Even Jo couldn't hold back a few chuckles. "It's not exactly flattering is it?"

"Have you seen enough? I'm dying to get out of this ridiculous," Catherine scratched her arms, "itchy thing!"

"Yeah, Cath, you can go. Sorry about the dress!"

"Yeah, yeah," Catherine mumbled to herself.

Before she could fully turn away though, Sara managed to snap a good, full body shot of Catherine wearing the dress on her cell. She let Jo set it once they were alone.

"She's going to kill you when she sees that."

"Well then, let's not let her see it." Sara smirked. "I'm gonna send it to the guys."

"Now she's really gonna kill you." Jordan leaned over to view the screen. "Which one are you sending it too?"

"Gil."

"I thought you two were fighting."

"Oh, um, we are. Kind of."

Jo raised an eyebrow.

"This is just how we are, now. We fight a lot."

"About?"

"Minuscule things really, we mostly blow them out of proportion."

Jo sighed. "Could this have anything to do with unsaid feelings between you two?"

Catherine picked that moment to join them. "What are we talking about?"

"Why Gil and Sara fight so much. I blame the lack of discussion of their feelings."

Sara scoffed. Even though she knew that had been one of the reasons they'd fought in the past. "That's not a—hang on, how do you know we hadn't discussed our feelings?" Jo quickly tried to conceal the guilt on her face. "You didn't even know Gil and I worked together until…" Sara trailed off and glanced at Catherine.

Catherine shrugged her shoulders. "Your sister-in-law asked how things had been with you the past few years. I just told her the truth."

"Uh-huh," Sara said skeptically.

"What? I did!"

"Sure." Sara started walking in another direction. Jordan jumped in front of her.

"So are you going to talk to him?"

"About?"

"Your feelings, his feelings, or at least something to that effect."

Oh, if you only knew, Sara thought. "Sure. Yeah, I guess."

"Good." Jordan looked satisfied with herself and Catherine and she shared a smile. Sara resisted a playful eye roll as they left the store. She took advantage of Catherine's distraction to send the picture she took to Grissom. The boys are going to have so much fun with that.

* * *

Yeah, I know kinda short but it's something right. :) I'm not even going to bother to promise a quick update because I always seem to break those, but I'll try and get one up as soon as I can. Please review! :)


End file.
